Twisted
by Redkiss ontheLips
Summary: Annabelle's been friends with Stiles and Scott since birth, but what happens when an unfortunate encounter with an alpha turns her into a monster of the night? And what secrets are her parents keeping? And what's up with the uptight werewolf? Derek/oc
1. Chapter 1

Hey, thanks for giving this story a chance.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, I only own Annabelle and her family.

enjoy!

I was balancing multiple bags of chips, a three liter bottle and a plate of cold pizza, trying to avoid Sheriff Stilinski.

"Anabelle," i froze hearing the sheriffs voice. " I didn't even hear you come in." He said shifting his gaze to the mountain in my arms, well so much for sneaking.

I gave him a smile.

"Isn't that a bit much for just you, I mean you're tiny." He remarked.

"I'm on my period." I lied he looked away shyly, now I knew where stiles got it from.

"Right," he cleared his throat. "Well, carry on then." He said moving aside so I could climb the stairs.

I reached the top of the stairs when I heard the phone ring.

"Sheriff Stilinski." He answered, I mentally cheered and ran into Stiles' room.

"Quick pick up the phone." I said dumping all the junk food on his bed.

Stiles jumped but did as I said.

I tried to listen in but there were only two phones in the house so I sat on the bed eating my pizza.

Stiles hung up the phone and turned to me starting to explain. I chugged down coke from the bottle.

I heard footsteps coming up the steps.

"Stiles shut up." I said he ignored me and continued explaining the dead body.

I got up shoving Stiles further into the chair, falling on him and sending us, in the chair, crashing into the desk.

"Stiles I- oh." The sheriff said when he walked in on me sitting on Stiles' lap.

"Hey Pops." I looked down, the position I landed in was not exactly innocent; my legs were on either side of his lap, straddling him and he'd put his hands on my waist to catch me from falling when the chair hit the desk.

"Hormones." I said jumping off of Stiles' lap.

"I got a call from the station, I'm gonna be home late." He informed us.

"What was the call about?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"You know I can't talk about that." He said.

"Yeah, I know, just hoping you'd give in." I said he turned to walk away but looked back to us.

"I don't have to worry about you getting her pregnant, do I?" He asked clearing his throat.

"What, dad me and Belle? No way not a chance in hell!" Stiles said I raised my eyebrows.

"Do your parents know you're staying over?" He asked turning his attention to me.

"Pops, my parents learned that I practically live here when I tried to run away when I was five. Trust me, they know I'm here." I said he nodded and left.

"What the hell was that?!" Stiles shouted.

"I tried telling you to shut up but did you listen, no, Stiles had to keep going running his mouth. Did you want him to know that we heard his phone call?" I asked him from my spot on the floor.

"Well, no, but-"

"Exactly, next time listen to me and I won't have to molest you." I said standing up. "So what the hell was the whole 'not a chance in hell' thing about?" I asked.

"Well I- it's just that- well you know- we're friends- and it's not like I haven't thought about you in that way- well what I mean is that you're very attractive- you're one of my best friends- what I'm trying to say is-" he was rambling jumping from thought to thought and I burst out laughing.

"And you were totally joking." He said huffing.

"You're a horrible person you know that I don't know why I put up with you." He said turning around in his chair.

"Because I'm 'very attractive'." I said teasing him spinning the chair to face him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Do you want to know what the phone call was about or not?" He asked changing the subject.

"Dead body big deal, they already found it, what's the point of chasing after a killer, I'm not ready to die just yet." I said throwing myself on the bed.

"That's the best part," he paused, I looked up at him. "They only found half." I looked up at him, I really didn't feel like chasing after half a body right now.

"How about this, I call my brother, he gets us some beers and we get wasted instead." I offered.

"Your brother's in New York for college." He said accusingly.

"Well it was worth a shot." I said taking off my sweatpants.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Stiles asked as I went to his closet.

"If you're so keen on looking for the other half I'm not going in sweatpants, besides, your jeans are comfortable." I said slipping into his pants.

"Seriously Belle, why do you always take my clothes, I'm starting to run out." He said

"Well, feel free to take my clothes whenever you want." I shot back slipping my sweatshirt over my tank top.

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on, lets go get Scott." He said after sixteen years of knowing the boy he'd finally realized that you can't win an argument against me.

I followed him out the door and into the jeep dialing Scott's number as I did so.

thanks for reading, please review, it'd mean a lot to me! :)


	2. Chapter 2

if you've gotten this far I commend and thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

Scott's house wasn't far, and Stiles' speeding only aided us beating our record time.

Stiles got out and started climbing the side of the house using Scott's porch roof to get him to Scott's window.

"Stiles, get down you're gonna give the boy a heart attack!" I whisper yelled at the maniac.

He chose to ignore me and kept on climbing.

I heard movement nearby and jumped into the bushes.

I looked up doing my best to stay quiet, something fell over me and I jumped up only to see someone in front of me holding a baseball bat, I let out a yell.

"Belle, Stiles, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Scott's voice rang out.

"Scott?" I asked gasping for breath.

"You weren't answering your phone."Stiles explained while I tried to catch my breath.

"Why do you have a bat?" He questioned.

"I thought you were a predator." Scott said lowering the bat.

"Scott, buddy, please tell me you have your inhaler." I said struggling to get air back into my lungs.

He nodded and threw it at me, I caught it and gratefully took a shot.

"A predator-" Stiles scoffed "look I know it's late but my dad left about twenty minutes ago, dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even state police." Stiles said still hanging upside down.

"For what?" Scott asked.

"Some joggers found a body in the woods." I said handing him back him inhaler. Stiles jumped down from the roof.

"A dead body?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"No, a body of water, yes dumbass a dead body." Stiles said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and he jumped over the railing.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked.

"It hasn't been confirmed yet, but that seems to be the most likely theory." I said sitting on the railing.

"They just know it was a girl, maybe in her mid twenties." Stiles continued.

"Wait, if they found the body what are they looking for?" Scott asked confused.

"That's the best part," Stiles paused, "they only found half." Scott's eyes widened.

"We're going, don't argue with the boy just get in the jeep Scott." I said jumping over the railing, I rode in the back seat letting Scott take shotgun.

We parked in front of the entrance to the preserve. 'No entry after dark' I took note of the sign and chuckled, look how much good that did.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked as we exited the jeep.

"You're the one always bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said patting Scott's arm.

"Come on Scott, live a little." I said following Stiles.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott whined.

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles said sarcastically.

"You know he's right Scott, with everyone else there there's not a chance in hell you're playing." I said laughing a bit.

"Like you can talk, what was that about the soccer team? Beside I'm playing this year, in fact, I'm making first line." Scott said defensively.

"Hey that's the spirit, everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said I chuckled a bit.

"Scott, you're asthmatic, there's no way you're making first line. And I'm only on the soccer team because no one at our school plays soccer, meaning I don't have to do anything during my gym period." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked from behind me.

"I didn't really think about that." Stiles said I rolled my eyes.

"And uh, what if the killer is still out here?" Scott asked again.

Stiles chuckled nervously. "Didn't think about that either." I slapped myself mentally.

We reached the top of the hill with me ignoring their bickering.

"You know if you want I'll leave and give you two your alone time." I said teasing them, honestly they fought like an old married couple.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott said taking a shot of air.

"Yeah, and maybe I should start acting like a girl again, but that ain't gonna either." I said Scott stuck his tongue out at me and shoved me lightly. I took a step back and lost my footing sending me down the opposite side of the hill.

"Anna, Anna you alright?" Scott asked as Stiles shone the light in my face.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I called up, this side of the hill was steeper, there was no way I'd be climbing this half.

"I'm gonna circle around and climb up to you." I said straightening myself out.

"Maybe one of us should go down there with you." Stiles said getting ready to jump.

"No, I'm fine just keep looking, I'll call you when I get up there." I said I vaguely saw Stiles bob his head up and down.

"Alright, we won't go far." Stiles called down, I nodded then the light disappeared from my face.

I circled around using my phone as a source of lighting.

The preserve was all kinds of freaky at night, especially when you're alone.

Something moved in the trees to my left and I jumped a bit, very freaky.

I kept walking, it's only a rabbit, it's just a rabbit, are rabbits even nocturnal?

I kept walking assuring myself it was just a bunny.

Something fell in front of me and on closer inspection I saw it was the remains of a bunny, shit. I ran as fast as I could, but what ever it was pounced on me, I felt a sharp pain where my shoulder met my neck. I got up and the creature swiped at my legs sending me falling down an incline.

I hid behind a tree, part of me knew it was no use, any animal would be able to trace my scent.

The animal growled to me right and I looked to see red eyes, it sniffed me, it's hot breath hitting my face.

Something tackled the animal away from me and I ran up the hill.

I tripped and fell in front of a German Shepard, a very angry German Shepard if I might add.

"I caught him, I caught him." The one hold the leash called out, Sheriff Stilinski's search party, great I was busted but at least I was safe.

"Hold it, this one's mine too." I heard Pop's voice from in front of me and the flashlight moved away from my face.

"Hey pops, what are you up to?" I asked trying to sound casual.

He brought Stiles out by the ear.

"All alone huh? So where is Scott?" Pops asked looking at me this time.

"Scott stayed home, the moron thinks he'll be on the team this year." I said as pops picked me up.

"So do you two always listen in on my phone calls?" He asked.

"No!" Stiles and I said at the same time.

Pops gave us a disbelieving look.

"Not the boring ones." We said simultaneously.

"Alright, come on I'm taking you back to the car and we're gonna have a talk about a little thing I call invasion of privacy." He said dragging us both to the car.

He gave us a thirty minute lecture about respect then let us go.

I was falling asleep in the jeep when I realized Scott wasn't with us.

"Stiles, where's Scott?"

"He's still out there looking." He said not bothering to look at me, so Scott was out there with that creature and a killer on the loose.

"Stiles I thought he was gonna meet us at the jeep, why'd we leave him out there, what if he gets hurt, what if he gets lost, what if something bad happens to him, like he finds the killer, or worse?" I was hyperventilating by the end of it.

"Anna, calm down, nothing's gonna happen." Stiles said pulling the car over and trying to calm me down.

"Anna, he'll be alright, tomorrow at school you'll see. So do you want me to drop you off at your house or are you staying over?" He said, I took deep breaths.

"My house, I'll sneak in through the window." I said he nodded and dropped me off.

I climbed in through the window scaling the side of the house. My room was a mess, clothes thrown everywhere and drawings all over the place. I quickly removed my jeans and threw them in the pile of already overflowing clothes.

It wasn't until I took of the sweatshirt that I noticed the claw marks in my back from where the creature pounced on me.

The shirt, now bloodied and torn was thrown away and I jumped in the shower cleaning off the dirt around the gashes.

The hot water burned when it touched the raw flesh and I suppressed a scream.

I got out and wrapped my shoulder in bandages, and even put neosporin on it, even though I wasn't sure it'd do any good.

It hurt to even try to lift my arms up so I stayed in my bra and warmups.

I fell asleep on my good side and prayed my mom wouldn't come in to check on me in the middle of the night.

thanks for reading, please review, constructive critisim is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I'm glad you guys like the character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

The loud buzzer woke jolted me awake and I fell off of the bed.

I let out a huff and shut off the alarm, putting on a pair of jeans, my arm was still slightly sore so I put on a thin camisole, and a loose sweater over it so that the bandages wouldn't be noticeable, I got my jacket and I dragged myself into the dining room.

"Morning sweetie." My mom greeted as I walked in.

"Morning." I said, I wasn't a morning person, never was, never will be, my parents on the other hand, were up by four in the morning everyday, honestly, I thought they were possessed, I mean why else would you be up at four in the god dammed morning?

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Fine." I said eating the eggs she'd put in front of me.

"That's nice, well be sure you're home early today we're having guests over and I want them to meet you." She said, her tone was sweet but I knew if I was even one second late she'd have my head, my mom was big on appearances like that. I smiled and nodded eating my breakfast in silence.

"Alright, I'll see you later mom." I said slipping on the jacket and taking the car.

Where Stiles had the jeep I had a camaro, it wasn't new, we'd purposely bought it old my dad and I fixed it up two summers ago as a bonding thing, and as long as I'd promised to maintain it he got it a new paint job.

"You know Belle denim on denim is so the eighties." Stiles mocked as I got close to the two boys.

"You know Stiles it was your signature look all throughout eighth grade." I shot back he glared slightly.

I looked over at Scott satisfied with myself.

"You!" I hit Scott across the chest.

"Ow!" He said looking at me in shock.

"I was worried all night because of you!" I shouted I was about to hit him again when Stiles caught my hand stopping any further assault on Scott's body.

"What! Why?" Scott asked moving away from my fists.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because you were alone in the middle of the freaking woods?!" I shouted followed by a swift kick to his knee.

"Ow!" He said putting emphasis on the sound making sure to glare at me.

"I got attacked and you hurt me even more!" He said, attacked?

"What! When, why, what attacked you? Are you okay do you need to go to the er? Did your mom patch you up?" The questions came out at a million miles per hour.

"Belle I'm fine, look." He life's up his shirt to show me where he'd bandaged it over.

"What the hell attacked you? And why aren't you freaking out over this as much as I am?" I asked turning to Stiles raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he um, he called me earlier to tell me." Stiles said and I turned my attention back to Scott.

"And why didn't you bother to call me! Once again I'm deprived of key information!" I shouted drawing the attention of a few near by students.

"You don't like it when I wake you up." He said completely improvising his excuse.

"Bullshit, I get pissed when you wake me up to tell me you're bored or hungry," I said looking at Stiles, who gave me a speechless look. "Not when you're injured and alone." I said slapping his arm again.

"Sorry." He said as if expecting another hit for simply apologizing.

"Whatever I need to get to my locker and empty out my useless junk into it." I said motioning to my backpack, in reality I saw Lydia coming and decided to escape before she started judging my outfit, the way she did every school year.

Stiles and Scott nodded and stayed talking about things I didn't want to bother listening to.

I dumped my belongings into the small compartment and picked up my journal and my pencil case, first day of school called for some serious doodling.

I walked into my first class, advanced calculus, joy. I was good with formulas, doesn't mean I liked them.

Mr. Williams started by passing out the parent forms and reviewing last years algebra lessons, I was a sophomore in a class for juniors and seniors.

Let me rephrase: the only sophomore in a class for juniors and seniors. I opened to a clean page and started doodling the creature from last night.

"Miss. Venatrix, if you wouldn't mind returning to earth and answering the following equation." Mr. Williams said mockingly.

"Nine." I called out not bothering to look at the board.

"Very nice Miss. Venatrix, but try looking at the equation." He said I glanced up for a split second and repeated my answer.

He got fed up and started solving the problem on the broad himself and judging by the sound of his heartbeat I knew I was right.

He didn't call me again the rest of the period, instead choosing to torment the upper class men.

The bell rang dismissing us and I met up with Scott and Stiles at the lockers.

"So who's that?" I asked pointing at the new girl talking to Lydia and being ogled by Scott.

"Allison, she's in our English class." Stiles said when Scott's full attention stayed on the girl.

I looked over at them.

"I can't, Fridays family night." I turned my attention back to Stiles, the girl was across the hall, how had I heard her from where I was standing?

"So he's into her?" I asked motioning to Scott.

"Yep, madly in love, tragic really." Stiles said and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Need I remind you of Lydia Martin?" I asked smugly.

"That's different, Lydia and I's relationship is on a completely different level." He informed me.

"Yeah nonexistent." I smirked. "Besides what was it that you said to Scott last night? Something about completely unrealistic dreams?" I asked rhetorically.

His expression fell. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" He said, I smiled.

"Yes, on several occasions might I add." I said in a serious tone.

"Well, lets add one more to that list." He said I rolled my eyes as the bell rang.

Somehow the three of us ended up in Harris' class and he didn't look too happy about it, time went by quickly though with me avoiding eye contact with him.

The bell rang jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Miss. Venatrix, might I suggest you pay a little more attention in my class and a little less attention on your drawings." He said stopping me at the door.

"Yes." I said.

"Yes what?" He asked, I knew what he was demanding, yes sir, but there was no way in hell I was giving him that.

"Yes you may suggest." I said and I walked out of his class.

I ran to the gym at full speed, I'd have soccer tryouts tomorrow which meant that today I had to do stuff, but I hoped I'd be able to squeeze some sentimental crap about my messed up arm.

"Coach." I called out, he turned to look at me, his face showed how strict he was and it was at moments like this that I preferred coach finstock.

"Yeah." He boomed.

"Coach I was wondering if I could be excused from today's activities." I asked.

"And why would I allow that?" He asked.

"Well because Coach, my arm's busted up." He stayed staring at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for, lets see it." He said.

"Coach it's pretty bandaged up." I said.

"Now Venatrix, you want a pass I have to see the damage." He said. I took off my sweater and started removing the bandages and turned around so he could see the wound.

"Nice try Venatrix, there's nothing there, now suit up, today I want you to give me twenty laps, thirty for lying to me." He said and I reached for my shoulder feeling nothing but smooth skin.

"But sir-" I started confused.

"Now Venatrix, I want you suited up and in the pool doing your laps by the time I get back." He said and pushed me into the locker room.

I rushed in and ran to the mirror looking at my shoulder.

It was gone, as if it'd never happened.

This was way too freaky, there was something weird going on.

Thanks for reading and please review if you like it. I'm purposely not mentioning anything about her looks, I want you guys to picture her the way you think would be best.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything affiliated with the show.

I ran to the lacrosse field to meet up with Stiles and Scott.

"Hey." I called as I saw Stiles sitting on the bench and Scott putting on goalie gear.

"Hey, what up you look strangely happy." Stiles said motioning for me to sit next to him.

"Yeah, um, I'm on the swim team." I said and he looked at me shocked.

"The swim team whatever, you suck at swimming." Stiles said disbelievingly.

"Wow, you really know how to compliment a girl, you know that?" I said sarcastically.

"Well sorry, but it's true, your swimming is worse than your coordination, and that's saying something." He said and I slapped him across the back of the head.

"Well it's true." He said defensively rubbing the back of his head.

"So he's really going though with it?" I asked dropping the subject and motioning to Scott.

"Yep."

"He does realize that he's an asthmatic sophomore who relies on a bike or his mom to get him everywhere, competing against upperclass men who have their own Porsche." We both knew who I was comparing him to.

"Yeah well-" I didn't hear what he said next because Coach Finstock blew his whistle so loud it hurt my ears.

I put my hands to my ears trying to stop the pain, it felt like my head was being split in two.

I heard a thud and looked up to see Scott on the ground, he hadn't caught the ball and ended up taking it to the face.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I was being defensive when I knew he was only caring about me like a friend should.

"Well maybe because you did this to yourself." He said moving his hand to the side of my face and showing me the thick liquid on his fingers.

"I scratched myself, so what, big deal." I said wiping away the blood, I looked at my hand seeing a lot more blood than expected, I quickly wiped it away on my jeans and looked at Scott ignoring Stiles plea for me to go to the nurse.

"Belle, go to the nurse."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she'll make a big deal about it." I said looking at him briefly.

"You're bleeding from the side of your head, if she didn't make a big deal out of it I'd be worried." He countered, he had a point but I wasn't going to let him know that.

I saw them throw the ball at Scott, everything slowed down, I somehow knew that if I wanted to I could easily get up and catch it.

He caught the ball easily and Stiles and I looked at each other in shock, he caught the damn ball!

I was hoping that this would bring Stiles' attention to the game and away from me, but today just didn't seem to be my day.

"Go to the nurse." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order and I knew it; the thing was I'd never been good at following orders.

"What, and miss Scott doing so well?" I asked he glared at me.

"Now." The only reason I'd decided to listen was because it was Stiles, had it been anyone else they most likely would have received a broken jaw.

"Fine." I said getting up and walking back towards the school.

I knew Stiles was watching me, I didn't feel his gaze falter until I'd walked in doors, I did however hear a swish and Stiles cheering, Scott must've caught another one.

The nurse made a fuss about my bleeding head as expected.

After an hour of her bandaging my head and checking my pulse and blood pressure, I was honestly surprised when she didn't check to see if I had any cavities considering how thorough she was being.

"Alright, you can go, and try not to hurt yourself anymore." She said moving aside so that I could make my escape.

I met up with Stiles and Scott outside of the locker rooms.

"So, what was the total? How many balls did you take to the face?" I asked Scott.

"One." He said looking at me smugly.

"One? Stiles is he lying to me?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Gee, thanks for the confidence booster." He said sarcastically.

"So, where you boys headed?" I asked dropping the previous subject.

"I made first line." Scott said and I looked at him in shock.

"That's amazing!" I said hugging him.

"Yeah look, Scott's first line and Belle's on the swim team, why do I feel like I'm missing the new athletic superpowers? We're you two left alone in a radioactive chamber, maybe you were both bitten by a radioactive spider." Stiles said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're on the swim team?" Scott asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." I said grinning.

"But you suck at swimming." He told me as if I hadn't known.

"Well look who's the confidence booster now." I said rolling my eyes, Stiles laughed from next to me and I handed him my bags.

"Am I your slave now?" He asked holding my things.

"Well now that I think about it-" he cut me off.

"Haha, very funny." He said I smiled.

"So where are you boys off to?" I asked.

"Well, I dropped my inhaler in the woods last night and we're gonna go check out the dead body." Scott said.

"No."

"No, what?" Stiles asked.

"No you're not going, what if the killer's still out there? It's stupid and reckless so when are we leaving?" I asked grinning.

Stiles smiled, he knew me so well.

"I thought you said you had dinner with your parents tonight." Scott said.

"Yeah, I've been late before, it's not like one more time is gonna kill me." Scott shrugged and got into Stiles' jeep.

"I'll meet you guys there." I said walking to my car.

Part of me didn't want to see the body or whatever attacked me, but the other part of me, the stupid side wanted to see the beast, and more importantly, the thing that saved me.

thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, here's the new chapter I hope you guys like it.

disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf or anything associated with the franchise.

enjoy!

"So, where's the body?" I asked we'd gotten to the spot where Scott had said he saw the body. I'd been ignoring Stiles' jokes about Scott being a werewolf, and after realizing there was nothing on my shoulder I figured there was no point to telling them about my so called attack, maybe paranoia had gotten to me.

"It was here, I fell down there and then the deer ambushed me." He said

"Ambushed, really?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You know what I mean." He said.

"Well maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said logically.

The body had definitely been here, the area had the smell of a funereal home or the morgue, death; it was faint but it was still detectable.

"I just hope he didn't take my inhaler, those things are like sixty bucks." Scott said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's nice to know you two have your priorities in check, worry about the inhaler then the body." I said sarcastically.

"What would a killer want with an inhaler anyways?" I asked.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?" I turned around seeing a guy who looked a few years older than us, maybe twenty-five, twenty-six at the most.

He looked at me making eye contact, it was freaky, like I knew him, but I'd never met him.

Something that told me I had met him before, his scent, but that wasn't possible, he was ten, maybe fifteen feet away from me, there was no way I could smell him from here.

"Sorry, we were just looking for something." Scott said from in front of me, and Mr. Mysterious threw the inhaler at him.

"Belle, lets go." Stiles said pulling me back by the arm, I hadn't realized I'd drifted off staring at the guy until he was out of sight.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Scott and I looked at him confused.

"He's only a few years older than us, his whole family died in a fire like ten years ago." He explained.

"I need to talk to him." I said shaking myself out of Stiles' grip.

"No." He said reaching for me once more.

"Hale house, eleven, don't be late." I gasped and froze, Stiles hadn't heard that, neither had Scott and Scott was now in possession of all these freaky superpowers.

"You're right, lets go." I said turning and walking to the cars.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked, I didn't have to look at Scott to know that he was giving me a strange look.

"I don't know, hormones. He was hot." I said making excuses.

"So you're hitting on potential murders now, that's your type?" Stiles said.

"He's not a killer." I said I don't know why I was being protective over the Hale guy, I didn't even talk to him.

"Wow, you didn't talk to him directly and you're already in love with him, you really do take after your sister." Anger shot through me, I turned to face him and I knew he regretted it.

"Annabelle, I didn't mean-" I slapped him across the face leaving scratches from my nails.

"Screw you Stiles." I said and walked back to my car angrily.

I drove home ignoring any and all road signs.

That bastard thought he could talk to me like that who gave him the right, nobody, that's who.

A deer ran across the road and I slammed down on the breaks, my body jolted forwards, and I hit my head on the steering wheel.

I let out a sigh and leaned my head back against the head rest, maybe I shouldn't have slapped him, he regretted it, the look was clear on his face.

I'll apologize tomorrow, I thought and continued driving home.

"You're late, they'll be here any minute." My mom said as I walked through the front door, excuses were pointless, we'd talk later. I nodded and walked up to my room, passing by pictures of my family, my brother who was currently up in New York going through college, my sister who was off in Europe exploring, then there was Melanie, Mel was six feet under.

I quickly changed and since I no longer had to worry about my destroyed arm I had free range.

I put on a blouse and a pair of jeans.

"What do you think you're wearing?" My mom asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Clothing." I said simply.

"No, go put on the dress I left hanging in your closet, now." She said I huffed and walked back up the stairs.

I quickly changed and glared at my reflection before heading downstairs.

I heard a car pull up and the engine shut off, followed shortly by the doorbell ringing.

My mom welcomed the family in, a woman with short red hair, a man whose hair was tinted grey and a girl who seemed vaguely familiar.

"Annabelle, this is Chris, Victoria and Allison Argent." My mom said introducing them in order.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle." I said greeting them each in turn.

"Yeah, we have chemistry together." Allison said, I nodded. "Right, I saw you at practice, you're friends with Lydia." I said.

"Yeah, sorta, you guys have a pretty good lacrosse team, the goalie was good." She said I smirked, Scott would be happy.

"Yeah, Scott, he's been working to improve his skills, he's a friend of mine." I said, it wasn't a lie, Scott had been working his ass off all summer, but I don't think any of his workout tips had actually paid off.

"Well he's really good, maybe the training paid off." She said.

"So what do you think of Harris?" I asked.

"He seems alright, a little creepy." She said and we both laughed.

"Yeah well, be careful, he doesn't hesitate to give out detentions." I said.

"So you've had detention with him?" She asked.

"That's how I spent most of last year." I said smirking slightly.

"But you seem so innocent." She said and I heard my mom laugh.

"I've got a smart mouth." I said glaring in my mom's direction.

"Alright, well, I'm starving, so let's eat." My dad called us in from the dining room.

We ate, making idle chit-chat.

"So Annabelle, how old are you?" Victoria asked.

"I'll be seventeen in two weeks." I said, I was born late so they held me back a full school year.

"Allison's turning seventeen too." I looked at her.

"They held me back because of all the moving around." Allison explained, looking sort of embarrassed.

"Well let's hope you'll stick around this time." I said smiling, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Let's hope." She said looking to her parents.

Dinner continued and after desert I put the dished away and helped clean up.

"It was nice meeting you Annabelle, hopefully you can come over soon." Victoria said, I smiled politely.

"Sure, anytime, Allison has my number so I'll call and maybe we can chill." I said directing the last part to Allison who nodded.

"Yeah, sure I'll see you tomorrow." She said I nodded and they left.

"Night mom." I said giving her a kiss good night, dad had disappeared into the study with Mr. Argent and neither of them had appeared, but his car was missing so I assumed they'd left.

I went into my room and looked around, there was a bunch of dirt on the ground, had that been there this morning?

I changed into my converse and jumped out the window, after five years of doing this I was a professional.

The car would have been too loud and I felt like running so that's what I did.

I reached the preserve in no time, I followed the sent from earlier to a house, or part of a house, it was burnt but the main structure of the house was still intact. I guess Stiles wasn't lying about the fire.

I walked to the house, I was early, about an hour early.

"I thought I told you eleven." The voice from earlier said from behind me.

I turned to face him, Derek Hale.

"Maybe I was eager." I said smirking slightly.

"Hormones?" He asked and the smirk fell.

"If I came all the way over here just so you could insult me I made the biggest mistake ever." I said coldly.

"Why did you come here?" He asked taking a few steps towards me.

"Because you said." I replied taking a step back before hitting the door.

"And do you always listen to complete strangers?" He was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're not a stranger." I said, it was true, I don't know how I knew but I had met him before, sorta.

He smirked.

"How are you so sure?"

"I just know." I said he took a few steps towards me.

"How, what tells you that you've met me?" He was standing directly in front of me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Yes, you do, now tell me what is it." He was demanding, it wasn't a question.

I closed my eyes, I smelt musk, pine, I smelt the earth, then came the hint of charred wood, it could've been the house but I knew it wasn't because after that a subtle scent of cologne enveloped me.

"Your scent." I said, he smirked.

"But that's not possible, I didn't know it was you in the woods, you weren't close enough for me to be able to smell you." I said reasoning more to myself than to him.

"You don't notice it? The heightened senses, the speed, the reflexes." He said he was standing directly in front of me.

"I'm still the same." I lied.

"Right, and suddenly you're beating school swimming records?" He asked sarcastically.

My heart jumped, "How the hell do you know about that." I said, I could move any further back, talk about being trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"I looked for you, I had your scent, the rest was all listening." He said it as if it were nothing.

"So do you always stalk people in your free time?" I asked trying to keep myself calm, maybe he was the killer, maybe I'd been wrong before.

"I do when they're the same thing I am." He responded.

"And what are we?" I said almost bitterly.

"Werewolves." I froze, maybe Stiles had a point.

So I hoped you guys like the chapter, I'll update soon and I want to know what annabelle looks like in your mind, so tell me they the review


	6. Chapter 6

So I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry for being a little late about posting it.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

"Werewolves." I said, he was lying, he had to be.

"No, unicorns." He said sarcastically.

"Bullshit, you're lying, there's no such thing as a werewolf." I said.

"So you're denying what you are." The way he said it made it sound like a statement.

"No, I'm not because there's no such thing, they're stories that your parents told you to keep you home late at night." I said trying to side step him, he mirrored my movements.

"You're a werewolf, everything inside you is telling you I'm right, so take my word for it." He said almost demandingly.

"They don't exist." I said stubbornly pushing him out of my way and walking out of the property.

"Your sister deserved to die." He said.

I couldn't control it, my anger was a lot worse than when Stiles had said it and I turned and lunged at him, sending us into the ground.

He pushed me off of him and stood up, it took less than a second, but his face changed, it was more wolf like, and his eyes were suddenly an electric blue.

I didn't have time to think about all of that I lunged again sending him through the side of the house. I jumped through the crater he'd left and growled, I mean I seriously growled.

He got up, grabbed me by the front of my dress and threw me on the floor holding me down, he reached for something I couldn't see, and held it in front of me.

I had the same features, my bottom and top canines were extremely pronounced, and my eyes were the same electric blue.

I pushed the mirror out of his hands, cutting him in the process. He used the claws on his other hand and slashed through my jacket and cut deep into my arm.

I let out a small scream and I saw his features go back to normal.

"What the hell!" I shouted pushing him off of me.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked.

"You're an ass, you know that?" I shouted at him.

"Well I do what I have to do to keep you safe." He said

"Right, you need to keep me safe. Well what do you need me for? Because I've learned that the only time people do nice things is when they want something from you." I said angrily.

"The one that bit you, he's like us, but stronger, it's called an alpha, my sister came here looking for it." He said.

"The body, that girl, she was your sister?" I asked, I saw a look of pain in his eyes.

"Yeah, now I'm looking for him but I need you, you and Scott." He explained, his eyes going cold again.

"No, absolutely not! We are leaving Scott out of this. This year things might go his way, and I'm not having you ruin everything for him." I said angrily.

"Yeah and why do you think he's suddenly better at lacrosse? The abilities are a gift, but if you want to make sure he gets past his sophomore year of high school I suggest you help me find the alpha." He said.

"I'll help, but you have to swear we won't get Scott involved." I was barging for Scott's innocence with a werewolf, wouldn't mother be proud.

"Seriously?" He asked looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Fine, bye, tell me how your search for the alpha goes without me." I said jumping back out the gap.

"Fine." He said angrily.

"Fine, what?" I asked smirking a bit.

"We won't get Scott involved until it's necessary." He didn't look happy about the arrangement but I didn't care Scott was more important to me than Mr. Macho standing in front of me.

"Good, so I'll come tomorrow, and we'll get started with:" I looked at him to respond, what was it alpha hunting?

"Training."

"Training?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, training, full moon's on Friday and you need to know at least some control." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, so how do I keep this from my parents, Friday's movie night." I said, he rolled his eyes.

"You're spending Friday with me." He said.

"But-" he cut me off before I could even start.

"Trust me, on Friday even your parents aren't gonna be able to attend movie night." He was suddenly very ominous.

"Why?"

"You'll see, I have a feeling you won't believe me if I tell you." He smirked and walked inside.

"Stupid psychic werewolf." I mumbled.

"I heard that." He said I huffed, stuck out my tongue at his back and started walking home.

"I saw that." I heard him call out as I reached the edge of his property.

I got home at the same times dad did, I quickly scaled the side of the house to my window praying he wouldn't see me.

I quickly jumped in my room only to see the face of my waiting mother, shit.

"Mom, when'd you get here?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Cute. You're grounded." She stated.

"What! Why?" I asked angrily, stupid I knew why.

"Why! Because its been twice today that you've disobeyed me. What did I tell you this morning? Don't be late, and then I catch you sneaking out!" She shouted.

"Technically you caught me sneaking in." I said immediately I knew it was a bad thing to say.

"That's not the point, now unless you've got one hell of a good reason for both of these incidents, you're grounded until you finish high school." I knew she wasn't joking, most parents gave those threats, but my mother wouldn't hesitate to go through with them.

"I was worried about Scott." I said.

"Oh really, and why were you worried about Scott? You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want to get out of this." She said.

"He found the body, or the other half of it anyways. I was worried, you know, what if he suffered some psychological trauma." I said my moms' face went blank.

"What's going on in here?" My dad came through the door.

"Scott found the body." My mom told him. His eyes widened, he quickly recovered and looked to my mom.

"The body?" She nodded.

"Where was it Anna?" He asked looking to me.

"I don't know, someone moved it, Scott said it was there last night, but when we went to check today it was gone." I said.

"And you're sure you were in the same spot?" He asked.

"Yeah, Scott said he was attacked by some deer in the area and that's not something you forget easily." I said.

"Alex, I think it's time we tell her, she's of age." My mom said.

"Tell me what?" I asked looking back and forth between both of them.

My dad walked downstairs motioning for me to follow, mom trailed behind me, making sure that I was following.

We entered the study and my dad sat at his desk and my mother moved next to him.

"Annabelle, in this world they're thing, creatures, that are nothing but evil. They're vile and disgusting, murderous, and it's our job to hunt them down and make sure they don't hurt the innocent." The was he explained it made it sound like some holy mission.

"We put our lives on the line so that others can continue living in peace." My mother explained.

They hated what I was and they didn't even know it.

"What about the exceptions, the ones who don't hurt anyone?" I asked.

My fathers face hardened. "There's no such thing as an innocent demon." He said.

"The thing that killed that girl was a werewolf, tomorrow you'll start training using weapons and learning their weaknesses." My mother said from next to my father.

I wanted to cry, they hated me, I'd been their baby girl, their survivor, and now they wanted me dead.

"You won't be ready by this full moon, and the next will probably still be too soon, but we'll see how it goes. This is a gift Annabelle, a responsibility, it'll be passed down to your children and then theirs." My father said.

"Why us? Why can't someone else do this?" I asked almost angrily.

"Do you know what your last name means?" My dad asked.

"I don't know, something in Latin." I said.

"It means Huntress, it was your ancestors title." My mom told me.

"Yeah, her husband was killed by a beast and in her grief and rage she hunted the monster down and killed him. I remember the story." I said repeating my old childhood bedtime story.

"Yes, she vowed to her gods that all her future generations would continue her work. It's not just a story Annabelle, it's your history, and as a huntress you're going to follow in her footsteps, her and everyone else before you." My father said.

"Alright." I said

His eyes softened. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I have faith in you, you won't fail us." He said.

"We'll let you take this all in tonight, we'll see you in the morning, I love you." My mom said giving me a kiss on the head and walking out.

"Good night Annabelle." My dad said standing up.

I got up slowly and kissed him on the cheek. "Night dad." I said.

The walk to my room seemed like the most painful thing in the world, it felt like I was dying, no, it felt like I was dead.

I curled into a ball, there was no one around to see me so that night I cried myself to sleep.

So I love hearing what you guys think. Tell me what you guys think about her parents in the review section, and what would you do if you were in her shoes?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading sorry I took the weekend off but I was out of town and unable to upload, as always enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

I didn't want to wake up the next morning, but with the whole 'help Scott' thing I kind of had to.

I walked downstairs after changing, my dad was already eating and my mom served me up a plate of food.

How could something so similar suddenly be so different, everything had changed.

"Training starts at five, don't be late." My father said as I got up to leave.

"Alright." I said smiling, I wasn't sure if the werewolf thing heightened my acting abilities, but it was worth a shot.

I got my bag and started up the car. I listened closely to my parents talking, the werewolf thing had it perks.

"Are you sure she's ready for this Alex?" My mothers voice was clear.

"Amy, she's older than I was when I started my training, she'll do fine. I'll bet she'll be the one to find the wolf." My dad said, or I was the wolf. This wasn't good, I drove to school as quickly as I could without getting a ticket.

"Belle, what's up?" Stiles asked as I approached them, damn I forgot to put on a happy face.

"Nothing, why?" I asked trying to sound casual, it wasn't working.

"Something's wrong, I can sense it." He said shoving me playfully.

"You can sense it?" I asked sarcastically raising my eyebrows.

"You better be careful Scott's werewolf powers might be rubbing off on you." I joked, he got serious.

"You need to come over after school today, just me and you alright I need to talk to you." He said looking directly into my eyes.

"Sure, but, why are you whispering?" I asked lowering my voice to match his.

"I'll tell you when you come over." He said and walked off. Great; school ends at four, I have an hour to get home and start training, but before both of those things I have to go talk to Derek, and Stiles' house, not to mention swimming practice, maybe if I do a couple of extra laps during gym.

Classes flew by quicker than I'd have liked, but hey, with my impending doom taking up all my thoughts I didn't have time to focus on anything else. I didn't even bother to think of a witty response when Harris gave me dentition for back talking yesterday, it wasn't like I'd show up either way.

The gym was my last class, I wasn't gonna waste time watching Scott and Stiles I was taking off right after this.

"Venatrix, you're late." It wasn't Coach Wright, Coach Finstock? What was he doing in soccer tryouts?

"Sorry sir, I forgot about the tryouts." I said, I'd gone to the gym and dressed in my bathing suit before noticing the sign stating that the tryouts were today.

"Yeah well start suicide runs for being late." He said, I groaned.

"I'll tell you when to stop." He said I knew it was because I'd groaned.

"Yes Coach." I said taking off across the field.

I'd done about thirty when the rest of the team stopped, I went in with them.

"Not you Venatrix, you continue until I tell you to stop." Finstock said sitting down on the bench. I groaned and he took out a magazine and started reading.

I'd always hated running, but I wasn't sure if the new werewolf stuff made me like it or if I just suddenly loved it.

I'd lost track of how many laps I'd done, but Finstock finally called me over.

"You're not tired." It wasn't a question, the way he said it conveyed more shock than anything.

"No." I said, he nodded.

"You ever consider track Venatrix?" He asked.

"Track?" I asked, they'd never had me in anything that involved cardio, in soccer I'd always been benched, and I'd been quite happy with that.

"Yes, track, running." He explained as if I were stupid.

"Yes sir, I know what track is." I said looking at him with a blank look.

"Well, have you?" He asked almost eagerly.

"No Coach, it's not really my sport." I said, he nodded.

"Well, it is now, I'm taking you off of soccer and putting you on track." He said, wait what?

"Coach I'm on the swim team, conflicting schedules." I said, trying to worm my way out of it.

"Don't worry about that Venatrix, Wright and I can make some sort of compromise. Welcome to the team." He said before walking to the lacrosse field.

I ran to the locker room, changing as quickly as possible. The last bell rung about fifteen minutes ago meaning I had forty-five minutes to get to Derek's house, then speed over to Stiles house then somehow make my way back home before training starts.

"You're late." He said as I pulled up to the house.

"You never assigned a time." I said slamming my door.

"Bad day?" He asked.

"They're hunters." I said stomping towards him.

"Oh good, they told you." He said turning his back to me.

"Yeah they told me, but I wanna know why you didn't tell me." I said getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I wanna know why you didn't tell me that my parents want to kill me." I said he ignored me and walked inside, I followed slamming the door shut. I looked down seeing my claws out.

He was still facing away from me I reached out and clawed through his jacket and shirt, I was satisfied seeing his blood on my claws. He pulled his jacket off and threw it to the ground, when he turned to face me, he had turned too.

He growled and lunged at me, I moved out of the way in time and he stopped before hitting the wall.

I reached across to claw at him and he caught my arm and threw me into the wall, I dug my nails into him bringing him with me.

I got up quickly ignoring the pain in the arm.

I used my hands to hold me up and kicked him the the chest sending him flying through the kitchen door.

He picked me up and threw me into the ground sending me into, what I assumed, used to be the basement.

I caught myself on the edge of the crater I'd left in the floor.

"You done yet?" He asked from above me, human again.

I used what little momentum and my strength to launch me back through the crater and send him flying into the kitchen wall.

I walked to him, he got up quickly and drove his claws into my side. I let out a gasp and fell to the floor.

"You wouldn't have believed me if I'd told you." He said holding out his hand, I drove my nails into his arm slicing his skin open.

"Next time trust me." I said pulling myself up as he held his arm.

"We'll have to reschedule training, my parents want me to learn how to be a hunter and I have to keep this a secret." I said watching in malicious satisfaction as he wiped the blood off of his arm.

"You really think I'm gonna help train you now, after that stunt you just pulled?" It was a rhetorical question, his eyebrows were raised in a way that almost made him look cute.

"Fine, have fun tracking the alpha without me." I said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, Scott and I'll have a blast." He said, I turned around and shoved him against the wall.

"You involve Scott and I'll kill you." I said, he got me by the neck and pushed me against the opposite wall.

"I don't react well to empty threats." He said coming too close for comfort.

"Bring Scott in and it won't be empty." I said twisting his hand hearing the satisfying crunch of broken bones, man I was vicious today.

"Eleven, don't be late, feel free to come by earlier if your hormones are acting up." He teased as he set his bones straight.

"Careful sugar, I just might take you up on that offer." I said slapping his cheek lightly and walking out the door.

I thought about Derek and I on the way to Stiles' house, one minute we were screaming at each other, the next a full out war, then he'd try to help me, then I'd lash out and after that we'd be flirting; that, that I couldn't blame on the wolf stuff.

"Annabelle, thank god you're here, why weren't you at our practice like you normally are, you weren't at Harris' either, he tried giving me detention because you decided not to show up. Yes, I've had a lot of adderall." He said pulling me into his room from the window where I'd come in.

"Woah, buddy, chill, now tell me, why'd you call me here?" I asked putting my hands on his shoulders.

"It's about Scott." He said I gulped, he didn't really think Scott was a wolf did he?

"I think he might actually be a werewolf." He told me seriously, or maybe he did.

"A werewolf?" I asked trying to sound skeptical.

"Yes a werewolf." He said standing up and sitting me down on the chair.

"Like grr werewolf?" I asked trying to make a joke out of it, maybe he'd drop the subject.

"Yes, like grr werewolf, what other types of werewolves do you know?" He asked, the kind with electric blue eyes, I thought to myself.

"Right, buddy I think that medicine might give you paranoia, or hallucinations, hell maybe both. Hand me the bottle." I said reaching for the thing.

"Annabelle, I'm serious, look." He said showing me a bunch of pictures he'd printed out from the Internet.

"Stiles, you googled werewolf, if I wanted to I could google how to turn into a werewolf and I'd get a bunch of websites promising that if I preform their ritual I'd be a werewolf by dawn, you're reading too much into it." I said moving his 'research' aside.

"His reflexes, the things he smells, everything it's in here, I've found everything about them, we can help him." He said I tried not to get irritated, I'd turn, I'd figured that much on my own.

"You're reading too much into it Stiles." I said, my voice sounded tense even to me.

"No I'm not, look!" He looked up to me and froze.

"You're one of them." He said I looked at my reflection, electric blue eyes.

uh oh! Stiles knows What'll happen next? Tell me what you guys think in the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, so here's the next chapter, lets see Stiles' reaction.

disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

"Stiles it's not what you think." He ran for the door I beat him to it and stood in front of it.

"It was you wasn't it?" He asked backing away from me slowly.

"What?" I asked, me, what'd I do?

"You bit Scott, you killed that girl." He said with wide eyes.

"What! Stiles I'm still me, and Scott's still Scott, we just have a lot more to worry about." I said walking towards him, he was going to try to jump out the window, was I really that bad? My parents hated what I was, Stiles would rather jump out the window than be in the same room as me, was Derek really the only thing I had right now?

"Yeah, like going on a killing spree." It stung, the fact that he thought I'd be capable of something like that.

"I didn't kill anyone Stilinski, but if you want you could be my first." I shot back and reached for him as he tried to make his escape.

I threw him down on the bed roughly. "Stiles, please, listen to me, we're still friends, in still me." I knew I was crying, his face softened and he slowly got closer to me, his heart was still beating at a million miles per hour.

"Belle." He said my name so softly that if I didn't have the supersonic hearing I wouldn't have heard him.

I looked up and his heart rate returned to normal, I knew my eyes were normal again.

"I'm here, I'll always be here." He said pulling me in and holding me close.

"I'll always be here for you Belle, I just have to get used to this, I just have to get used to my two best friends being werewolves." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"I'm alone in this Stiles, there's no one with me. I have no one." I said I'd always been more comfortable with Stiles than I had been with Scott, but that'd been because me and Stiles had the same personality, we shared something, now Scott and I shared the wolf secret but that wasn't something I'd wish on him.

"Is that why you bit Scott?" He asked still holding on to me.

"Stiles, I didn't bite Scott, I don't know who did. Beside moron, you were driving me home when he got bit." I pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, well, well I don't know alright, so tell me about this whole werewolf thing, is it cool?" He said I laughed, only Stiles could make me laugh when I didn't want to.

"Maybe some other time alright, I have to get home it's already, shit." I looked down at my watch four fifty-five.

"I gotta go Stiles, I'll come by later." I said, pulling away.

"Werewolf stuff?" He asked almost eagerly.

"Family stuff." I said rolling my eyes as I jumped out the window.

"When'll you be back?" He called out, I honestly didn't know.

"Here," I said tossing him my keys. "Bring my car home at around eight, I'll explain later." I said he looked at me confused and I took off sprinting.

Tomorrow was the full moon meaning I had today to train with Derek on self control and let's face it, it wasn't my strongest suit.

I got home just in time, because as soon as I walked through the door my watch said five.

"You're late." My dad said looking at his watch.

"What? It's five, I'm here." I said pointing to the clock on the wall.

"I said training starts at five, not be home by five. Go change, I'll be in the basement." He said walking off. I groaned internally and walked up to my room.

"Alright, lesson one, what is a werewolf's greatest weakness?" My dad asked me as I walked down the stairs.

"Silver?" It was more of a question rather than a statement.

"Wrong, wolfsbane, that's why we use these." He said pulling out some arrows and bullets, they held something in them and my body got tense.

"When a wolf is hurt they heal almost immediately, The Argents specialize with the bows, we prefer a more intimate weapon." He said then threw a dagger at me, I dropped my self to the ground watching as the blade impaled itself about an inch into the wood.

"What the hell!" I shouted, pulling myself up. "I was just making sure your abilities have come into play." He said walking over and pulling the dagger out.

"What abilities?" I asked almost angrily.

"You haven't noticed your sudden abilities? Your reflexes? They're gifts from your ancestors, your brothers got them, so did your sister, now it's your turn. Your coach called me, told me he was switching you to track, I figured you grown into your skills." He was almost smug when he said it.

"Alright, so we're a family of knife wielding acrobats." I said sarcastically, he chuckled. "You forgot the supernatural hunting part." He said I smiled, for a moment it seemed as if we were back to normal, before I'd been bit, before, I found out they were hunters, we were a family, and I treasured this moment because there wouldn't be many of them in the future.

"Alright, lets start with the basics, to hold the dagger you have to have a firm grip and depending on how far you're planning on throwing it you may have to hold it by the blade." He said putting the dagger in my hands.

After an hour of training my body was ready to give, my muscles were on fire but I'd somehow managed to keep my heart rate at a pace that prevented transformation.

"Alright, I think you've done well enough, we'll continue this on Saturday." He said I nodded and walked up the stairs.

The cold water was heaven, it was a relief from the heat, but my muscles still argued, I turned the water up, and let myself relax under the hot stream.

I got out of my hour long shower and changed into my pjs, I wasn't going anywhere, yet.

"Anna, Stiles is here." My mom called out, oh right, my car.

I walked down to see Stiles standing there quite uncomfortable.

"Apparently your friend had a key made." My dad said almost irritated.

"Yeah, how else is he gonna get in? My window's too high." I said my dad rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand waiting for Stiles to give him his copy.

"But I paid fifteen bucks for this." He said sadly, my dad took out his wallet and gave him a twenty.

"Stiles are you staying for dinner?" My mom asked.

"Nope, we're going out for pizza." I said, Stiles looked confused but quickly recovered.

"Yeah, we're gonna grab a bite and then see how much food we can sneak into the movies." My mom rolled her eyes.

"Anna, you're in your pjs." She stated. "It's late, there's no one I know out, so why not." I said starting to walk out the door, she caught me by the collar.

"No daughter of mine is going out dressed like a homeless person, change." She ordered.

"Mom, hobo's don't have pjs." I said sarcastically, she pushed me into my room. I put on a pair of Stiles' jeans and a tank top.

"There, happy?" I asked stepping down stairs again. "Well, it's an improvement." She said allowing me to leave.

We got in my car and I started driving over to Stiles'. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to your house?" It was more of a question. "You said we were getting pizza." He whined, I groaned.

"Fine." I said changing course. We ordered our usual and sat down.

"Alright so have you killed anyone?" He asked too eagerly. "No Stiles' I haven't killed anyone." I said letting out a sigh, it was gonna be a long night.

"Alright," he pulled out a notebook. "Wolfsbane; cure?" He asked looking up. "No, deadly." I answered.

"Alright, tell me about the full moon." He said taking out a pen.

"Blood lust is at it's peek, we want nothing more than to kill." I heard his heartbeat quicken.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe tomorrow, away from human civilization." He nodded, he asked a few more questions before the food came and after I drove him home.

"We'll talk to Scott tomorrow?" He asked, I shook my head. "I'm not going, I need to try to control myself tomorrow, make something up for me with Harris, alright?" I asked he nodded and closed my door.

I got home and I was exhausted, there was no way I'd make it to Derek's for training.

I crashed out in my car in front of the preserve, maybe I could catch a few hours of sleep before Derek put me through anything else.

I woke up to a sharp tap on my window, I jolted up to see an angry Derek.

"You're late." He said I looked at my phone: twelve. I quickly got out of the car rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Sorry, I had training with my dad today, then Stiles wanted me to answer some werewolf questions-" I cut myself off, I just gave Stiles away, nice. I looked up, if Derek was angry before he was about to release all of hells fury now.

"You told Stiles!" He shouted, eh he could've done worse.

"What the hell were you thinking, what if he tells everyone our secret! Your parents are hunters! Did you even think about that? No, you didn't because you don't think! Do you know how stupid you are!" He continued shouting, accusing me, I wasn't hearing any of this, not was I in the mood to be accused so I punched him in the nose.

"I didn't tell Stiles anything, he figured it out. Now are we gonna train or not because I'm ready to crash." I said, I was quite proud of myself for not turning, so far it was my biggest accomplishment.

"Fine, you're not going home the rest of the day though, your training is taking up school time, so you can sleep here," he said pointing to his house. "You'll start training in an hour, get some rest, you're no use half asleep." He said, I didn't argue, I was too tired, I simply walked into the house and crashed on the nearest couch.

aww he does have a soft side, tell me what you guys think about this story so far, and which Relationship do you like mor. Stiles and Annabelles sarcasam or Derek and annabelle's love/hate relationship


	9. Chapter 9

Alright so here's the new chapter, I wrote it from A different point of view so tell me if you like it better.

special note: skytara you wanted more Derek and Annabelle interaction well here you have it, a whole chapter with nothing but Derek and Annabelle.

disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

enjoy!

Derek didn't know why he'd moved her to the bed, but he'd figured it was more comfortable than the burnt couch.

He'd give her an hour to sleep, she looked like she'd needed it, she had tried looking awake when Derek woke her up but it was obvious to him that the girl was in desperate need of a break.

He didn't show it but he had an odd sense of respect for her; after she found out her parents were against their kind she didn't go crying to his, granted she lashed out and broke his hand, but he would've done worse given his temper. Then there was the case of Scott, she didn't have to but she tried to protect him, tired to keep him out of the alpha mess, even going so far as to putting herself in his place, she was loyal, and that was a trait that he respected.

She moved slightly, stretching herself out on the much bigger bed, he could smell her friend on her, Stiles, it was the same scent he'd smelt when he first saw the three in the woods, she smelt the way the earth does after it rains, clean and pure, then came the hint of freshness, the cool, mint, she smelt like eucalyptus.

It was strange to him, most girls he'd been around had a floral scent, hers was outdoorsy, it called his attention, everything about Anna called his attention, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore her and focus on his task he found himself pulled right back in.

Pulled in my her wit, her strange charm, the forbidden pleasure that came with being so close to a hunter, he told himself he was getting close to her just to find the alpha, but it was a lie that not even he believed, and sooner or later he'd have her, he'd take her so that neither Stiles or Scott could touch her.

"Anna, wake up." It's the first time he's actually said her name aloud. She mumbled something about extra time and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Annabelle, get up, you need to start training." He said pulling the blanket away from her. She groaned once more and reached out, pulling him on to the bed with her.

"Annabelle." He called her name out multiple times but each time she'd just mumble and put a tighter grip on him. "Annabelle, come on you need to get up, this is getting kind of awkward." He said more to himself rather than the sleeping girl. Her eyes fluttered open slightly and then widened dramatically as she realized what she was doing and pushed him off the bed; he landed on the floor with a heavy thump and a loud groan.

"Sorry." She said quickly pulling herself off of the bed and reaching to help the older wolf. "I probably should have warned you, once I'm out, I'm out, it'll take a miracle to wake me up." She said chuckling lightly, the older wolfs expression didn't change and she stopped laughing.

"So, in training, what are we doing?" She asked, he rolled his eyes at her for no apparent reason and led her to the front yard.

"What time is it?" She asked looking up at the moon.

"Almost three." He said looking briefly at his watch.

"Derek you woke me up at twelve, why'd you let me sleep an two hours?" She asked, stretching her arms above her head causing her shirt to lift revealing her flat stomach.

Derek tensed slightly, he'd thought she'd looked peaceful sleeping, and seeing how he hadn't seen emotion besides anger out of the girl he'd left her like that. "You looked like you needed the break." He said trying to act as casually as possible.

Her heart rate quickened. "So you felt pity." She wasn't asking, but she was getting angry, Annabelle was proud, never wanting to admit her faults, the only one she would ever apologize to was Stiles, and even that was rare.

"Yeah, I guess." He said still focusing on sounding normal and not stalkerish. "Well next time just wake me up when you say you will alright, no breaks." She said strictly, he looked at her strangely.

"Alright, suit yourself, from here on out no breaks." He shrugged before lunging at her sending her toppling backwards.

"What the hell!" She shouted pushing him off of her. "Try not to turn." That was all he said before throwing her across the lawn. "If this is the way you teach, buddy, I've got some major suggestions for you." She said dusting herself off. He lunged at her once more and she dodged out of the way, he caught her by the ankle and dragged her back and forth across the lawn before she managed to break free and elbow him in the gut.

He groaned and bent forward, she quickly pulled herself up and kneed him in the jaw, sending him into the dirt. He set his jaw and pulled himself up grabbing her by the waist he threw her into the wall she'd caused a crater in earlier that week.

"Son of a-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she had to roll away before he landed on her. She backed herself against the wall as she lost sight of him. "Listen to your body." His voice came from somewhere above before it echoed around the room. "Pay attention to you senses." He called out, the house gave his words an eerie feel.

Annabelle closed her eyes allowing her body to take over, she heard the creaking above her and ducked just in time, he'd landed in the exact spot she'd been standing. "Are you trying to kill me? I was under the impression you need me alive!" She shouted at him, he chuckled.

"I've still got Scott, you're just extra." He said purposely pushing her buttons. She growled and transformed, he let out a heavy sigh, a slashed into her arm.

"Son of a bitch." She gripped her arm watching as it healed before her very eyes, in her few days as a wolf she'd yet to see that. "I told you not to turn." He said in an almost reprimanding tone. "I don't like being told I'm extra." She growled out, he smirked. "Why do you think I said it? You're not supposed to turn." He said in an almost 'duh' manner.

"Now get up, you're the one who said no breaks, hurry up we don't have time for anymore of your mistakes." He she he eyes flashed blue before she shut them tightly and opened them after a few seconds.

"Better, but that'll still give you away when your family starts hunting you." He said, deep down she knew he was only saying this to make her tough, to protect her, to help her so that she'd help him, but the more shallow part of her wanted to rip his head off. They continued his way for about two hours before she was able to take full control of her temper, at least while fighting.

"Alright now lets try something new, focus on a memory, something strong, this'll help you later on when you're dealing with the transformation. It can be good or bad, with me it's anger, but it doesn't have to be that, just try to find something that'll make you feel alright, something to keep you grounded." He said she closed her eyes and her mind automatically just to her sister, the one who was dead, who the doctors had told her was a dead girl walking.

The memory brought tears to her eyes, Derek looked at her sadly, he hated having to do this, because in the two hours he'd heard a lot of her sarcasm and wit and he'd strangely become attached to her.

"Alright, stay calm, don't let your heartbeat rise, not even a little bit." He said softly, nodded and prepared herself.

"You're the cause of everything bad, you're the reason your brother left, the reason your sister's dead. Stiles hates you, he thinks you're a science project gone wrong, he might actually be right." Derek went on harshly, listening to her heartbeat which was uneven, but her features were still human, meaning she wasn't letting herself turn. It took her no more than thirty minutes before she was able to keep her heart at a steady pace.

"Alright, we'll continue this tomorrow, you can go back to sleep." He said, he knew what she said no more breaks, but after what he just put her threw he figured he kind of owed it to her.

"You know I didn't mean any of it right?" He said as he led her up the stairs, her eyes were shining from the tears that never fell. "Yeah, it just brought back a lot." She said, he wanted to apologize but he couldn't, he knew that it'd make her mad.

"Who's blanket is this?" She asked as she tucked herself into the bed. "It's mine." He said, she quickly removed the blanket from where she'd been inhaling the scent.

"Oh, then whose room is this?" She asked. "It's mine." He said starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "It's the only room that's still standing." He said quickly trying to justify his actions.

"Where are you sleeping?" She asked feeling a little guilty about taking his bed. "I'm not." He said, she noticed the slight tiredness in his voice. "That's stupid, there's more than enough room." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him on to the bed next to her, the bed groaned under their combined weight.

"It's fine, I don't have to sleep." He argued, she rolled over pulling him under her. "I know the effects lack of sleep has on the human body, it makes you moody for one thing, and trust me, judging by your personality you need to make up on some serious sleep debt." She said pinning him down, he glared at her slightly, not sure wether to be insulted or touched by what she said.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll sleep, now can you get off of me?" He asked taking a grip of her waist to pull her off. "Nope," she said slapping his hands away harshly. "I don't trust you. Now sleep." She said getting comfortable on too of him. He sighed, he could have easily pushed her off of him and gone to sleep on the couch, but he didn't want to, part of him wanted to let someone in, to let her in, but could he fully trust her?

When Annabelle woke up she was laying face to face next to Derek, with his arms around her waist. She pulled arms free from where they were pinned to his chest. She blinked multiple times glaring slightly at the penetrating sunlight. She looked at Derek, he looked calm, not worried or angry, which was surprising to her because anger and irritation had been all she'd ever seen on the man's face.

She broke free of his arms and went to the kitchen, or rather what was left, she wasn't sure what had caused more damage; the fire or their fights. She looked through the cabinets, looking for some sort of nourishment.

Upstairs Derek awoke, looking for Annabelle, maybe he shouldn't have held her that close, he thought as he looked at his watch; twelve in the afternoon, maybe she'd left. He heard shuffling downstairs, she was looking for food, he knew she wouldn't find any, he always went out to eat. He walked downstairs grabbing his jacket from where he'd thrown it on the floor.

He saw her standing on the counter looking through the highest cabinet. "You're not gonna find any food here." He said startling her, she quickly regained her balance, using the cabinet door for support.

"Well thanks for giving me a heart attack." She said glaring at him from above. "Nothing like a good case of cardiac arrest to wake you up." She said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, he'd found that when he didn't say anything she'd usually shut up. "So what's for breakfast?" She asked jumping down from the counter gracefully.

"Lunch." He corrected and she checked her phone. "Lunch." She agreed. "Alright, come on, you like burgers?" He asked retrieving his keys from his pocket. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" He asked confused.

"Honey, you're looking at a girl who can eat a whole pizza by herself, yes, I like burgers." She said picking up her shoes from the hallway.

"Well some girls like salads." He said walking out the door. "Darling, you give me a salad and I'll dump it down your pants." She said following him out. He laughed and got in the car.

They drove to the nearest burger joint and sat down.

"Are you sure your parents won't be here?" He asked almost worriedly, and it was justified; to them he was a known wolf, and they were hunters, if he was seen with their daughter he'd be dead in an instant.

"Positive, they're health freaks, they wouldn't be caught dead putting something like this in their bodies." She said confidently taking a bite out of her burger. "And as a daughter of two health nuts your biggest achievement is eating a whole pizza by yourself." Derek said she grinned proudly. "Two, and I still had room for dessert." His eyes widened and he grinned. "You are so weird." He said. "Says the stalker." She shot back. "You've got a point." He said making them both laugh.

"Miss. Venatrix, I see you're sick with the stomach flu as Mr. Stilinski said." She froze turning to see her chemistry teacher.

"Mr. Harris, I see you also needed a break from the dull atmosphere you create in your room." She said, smiling.

"No, it's lunch hour, but I'm sure it's easy to forget what time it is when you're on a date." He said looking over to the wolf. "Aw, don't worry Mr. H, I've still got eyes only for you." She said straightening his jacket, he slapped her hands away.

"You saw that right Derek." She said turning her attention to her mentor whose hands went into fists the second she touched Harris. "Yeah." He said calming himself down.

"Now you've laid hands on me." She said smugly. Harris ground his teeth. "I'll see you in class on Monday." He said angrily and walked out with his lunch.

"What was that?" Annabelle asked after Harris left. "What was what?" Derek asked playing dumb. "You were angry." She responded mimicking his 'duh' tone from earlier.

"I don't know." He lied, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't tell me." She said.

"I'll tell you if you answer one question, deal?" He asked sticking out his hand. "Deal." She said eagerly accepting.

"Alright, why are your eyes blue?" He asked, she looked at him confused. "I don't know what do blue eyes mean?" She asked.

Derek let out a heavy sigh, "It means you've killed an innocent." He said she froze, she didn't want to go there.

So now if you guys have kept up with season three you now know a little bit more about Derek and you know even more about Annabelle.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, sorry for the long wait but I've had things to do and siblings to take care of. I won't be updating until Monday so sorry about that. I apologize in advance for such a crappy chapter, I'll give you a better one on Monday.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf as most of you already know.

enjoy!

"You know, I really don't have to know the answer to your question. That was your business, it was wrong of me to intrude. Do you want an ice cream? They've got good ice cream here." She said quickly standing up, he caught her by the hand, his eyes flashed blue reminding her that he'd done the same. She let out a sigh and say down.

"I was fourteen, when my sister Melanie was diagnosed with a brain tumor, doctors said it was too far along to be cured and too far in to be removed. They gave her six months, and in those six months she let herself go, did you know she went hitchhiking across America?" She asked looking up at Derek, he didn't say anything, he just put his hand on top of hers gently, offering her comfort.

"She brought me back things from Texas, Washington, New York, Santa Fe, she knew how much I loved seeing new places, keep in mind when she left all she had was a backpack a few snacks and the clothes off her back, but Mel was beautiful, she could charm picture off the wall." Her expression was distant, she was her physically, but her mind was gone.

Derek noticed the way she talked about her sister, it was clear she felt remorse over the loss.

"She had everyone she met wrapped around her finger, she'd never abused it though, at least not before the diagnoses. When she got back she told me everything, we spent her last four months attached at the hip, my parents weren't even mad, I mean how could they, she was dying." Annabelle's voice was shaky and Derek gripped her hand instead of just letting it hover over hers, he regretted asking her the question, he wished he could take it back, he wanted nothing more than to see her smile, or a least show some kind of sarcasm.

"Mel had never had a boyfriend, they'd ask her out but she'd refuse, said she wanted to focus on her studies. She wanted to be a neurologist, ironic isn't it?" Anna asked letting out a bitter laugh. "She said that when she graduated and she had a job that she'd take me away from Beacon Hills, that we'd move to the city because that was what I loved. When she was traveling she'd let herself go, she had several guys, married, divorced, younger, she didn't care, she always wanted the best for me, now that she was dying she didn't give a damn about anyone but me and her. When she got back to Beacon Hills nothing really changed, she was still wild, she was the cause of several divorces, she dropped out of school, and she fucked Harris." Her voice was cold and bitter and it wasn't something Derek was used to from the smart aleck.

"You know I used to take it as a compliment when people said I looked like her, now I can't stand it, I look in the mirror and I see bits of her. I hated myself for reminding my parents that she existed, for tormenting them with memories of her, sometimes I'll look in the mirror and I'll still see her, same eyes, same lips, and I hate myself." Tears fell down her eyes and Derek moved to her side of the booth.

"One day it was just me and her, it was our movie night, someone broke it, one of her 'ex's' he said that she couldn't just do things like that, she couldn't just use him and leave him."

-/-\-

"Listen bitch, you can't just use me the way you did, come with me and I'll leave the girl." A man in his mid-thirties said grabbing hold of Annabelle, it was obvious he was intoxicated and off any sort of medication he was supposed to be taking.

"You don't understand I only have-" he cut her off slamming the end of the gun into her forehead. "I don't want your excuses let's go." He said yanking Melanie's arm roughly dropping Anna on to the floor.

"Mel, please don't go." The young girl said clinging on to her older sister. "Hurry up!" He ordered kicking Annabelle away, she wiped the blood off of her lip. "Leave her alone!" Melanie shouted pushing the man down.

"That's it, I don't have time for this shit." He said angrily and aimed the gun at Melanie. Annabelle shoved him just as he pulled the trigger, and Mel fell to the ground.

Annabelle ran to the kitchen looking for the house phone. She heard his heavy footsteps seconds behind her and she reached for the chopping knife, she hid in the pantry.

She heard his steps walking all around the table, checking for the young girl. She pressed her lips together tightly, he killed her sister and if she wasn't quiet he'd kill her. His steps stopped in front of the door, she saw the shadow underneath the door, she readied the knife. He shot two bullets to her right and she threw herself down on to the ground.

The man pulled the door open and Anna reacted quickly shoving the knife into his foot, he let out a scream and she drove the knife into his chest and ran to her sister as the man fell.

"Mel, Mel come on we have to go." She said trying to pick up her sister. "Anna, it's too late, you know you've always been my favorite right." Mel said Anna shook her head. "No, Mel, get up you're gonna be fine, we just have to get you out of here." Anna said putting pressure on Mel's wound Mel grabbed her hand.

"I love you, you're my baby you know that? I love you, I'm sorry." She said her eyelids drooping, tears were streaming down Anna's face. "No, Mel I can't lose you, you're mine, you have to be here for me."

"Baby, I'm tired, I'd rather go like this than another way, this way it's quickly. Just please, help me get it over with." Melanie said handing Anna her pocket knife, she shook her head, begging.

"Please." Melanie's voice was shaky and she had trouble speaking. Annabelle took the blade and quickly drove it through her heart.

-/-\-

"We were able to use the self defense case and he's still in jail today. His name was Stephan, he was a druggie, a known alcoholic. He made me kill her, the bullet he shot punctured her lung, it would've hit her heart if I hadn't pushed him. I just wanted her a little longer." Derek was holding her close, he regretted asking her.

"I'm sorry." He said, after what he'd said about her sister to get a rise out of her he regretted it, he'd reminded her of that night.

"For what?" She asked pulling away. "It's what she wanted, the least I could do was follow a dying girls wishes." She said, slowly she was putting her mask back on, Derek didn't like it.

"Alright, I think we've spent a good amount of time on lunch, lets get back to the house, I think the moon's messing with my emotions." She said pushing him off of the booth.

He slid out allowing her passage. "Here," He said handing her the keys, "start the car, I'm gonna get something." He said, she nodded and walked to the car.

She thought she looked like and idiot; crying over something in the past, something she'd made amends over, she wiped her face and started the car.

Derek got in the car with and ice cream cone. "Look, let's just forget about what happened in there alright, I feel stupid enough, lets go back to normal, alright?" She said not giving him a chance to talk.

"Alright, I guess this is mine then." He said eating the ice cream. "Wait, what? That's not fair, I want some." She said reaching across him for the dessert. "Nope, before I wouldn't have shared with you." He said smirking slightly. "You're cold hearted, keeping something like that away from a child, what kind of beast are you?" She asked faking hurt.

"A werewolf." He said chuckling to himself. "Oh haha, very funny, you're real cute you know that?" She said sarcastically. "I would've preferred the term devilishly handsome, but I'll settle for cute." He said pulling up to his drive way.

"oh, come on, give me some." She said, following him out of the car. "No, it's mine." He said stubbornly. "You sound like a child." She said, trying to use reverse psychology. "So do you, I thought begging was beneath you." He pointed out exaggerating his motions with the treat. Her face fell and she clung on to his foot the way a two year old would do when they didn't get what they wanted.

"Belle, get off." Derek said trying to shake the girl off. "It's no use Hale, I've had years to practice this technique, I know how to get what I want." She said digging her nails into his leg when he didn't budge, he let out a small scream at the pain and dunked the cone on to her head.

"You wanted ice cream." He said smirking when she glared up at him. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?" She asked, he shook his head. "Good this'll be the first time then." She said using her body weight to knock him flat on his ass. She stood up gracefully and was about to make a similar exit when he grabbed her ankle sending her to the ground.

"Yep, I definitely hate you." She said, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking at her strangely, as they laid side by side on the dirt. "I'm pretty sure I've seen three year olds behave better than we do." He laughed, as much as they thought they should pick themselves off of the dirt, but neither of them wanted too, they savored the moment a bit longer before deciding that they should continue training.

"Alright, now how are we gonna make sure Scott's okay?" She asked throwing herself on the couch. "We're going to the party." Derek said absently throwing her a towel. "Oh, great, I love parties." She said sarcastically.

"You have to change." He said, she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Why?" She asked. "Because if we're going to be seen in public together you're not looking like that." He said she twisted the towel and hit his legs. "Jeeze, mind your temper." He said jokingly, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, come on." She said leading him out the door. "Where are we going?" He asked, following her. "To my house, you need to bathe and I don't see any functioning water pipes." She said, he froze. "Right, we're gonna waltz right in, 'hey, dad, sorry I didn't go to school, but I brought you some new equipment for target practice.' Yeah, that's one way to get into their good graces." He said sarcastically.

She grabbed his arm dragging him to her car. "My mom's at work, she's a lawyer, she won't be home til' seven, dad's a doctor he doesn't get home anytime before eight." She said, he didn't move. "I'll give you a treat." She said using a voice one would use when talking to a pet.

"Keep your damn treats." He said getting into the passenger seat of her car. She laughed to herself and drove them to her house.

once again I'm sorry for the crappy chapter but hey at least now you know who Anna killed. Tell me how you think the story is progressing, and more importantly how you think Anna and Derek's relationship is going.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so I know this is really short, I had a longer chapter ready for you guys but my computer deleted it. I'm sorry I'll update on Wednesday, i promise to make it as long as I possibly can.

disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

"Come on, there's no one home." Annabelle said dragging the wolf in, or rather trying, he dug his nails into the leather edge of the seat and used his foot to brace himself against the car.

"yeah, a werewolf willingly enter the home of two known hunters, yeah, not a chance." He said pulling her forward making her fall onto his lap.

"Fine, we'll stay here as long as you want, because unless you're coming into the house, you're not going anywhere. That way when my parents get house you can explain to them how their baby girl is a werewolf." She said sitting on his lap. They stayed there for a good fifteen minutes before Derek got more anxious about being seen by the neighbors outside the house with the girl rather than inside where they could at least be hidden.

"Fine, but I'm not staying here for more than thirty minutes." Derek said standing up pushing the girl off of his lap. "Well, it's about damn time you grew a pair." She said opening the front door. "Shut up." He grumbled shoving her forward.

She led him to her room. "Wow, didn't realize we were getting this personal." He said mockingly, Annabelle rolled her eyes and pushed him on to her bed. "I'm gonna shower, you're gonna stay here and please, try not to break anything." She said and walked into her bathroom.

Derek decided to look around her room, he saw frames filled with pictures of her and various people. There were several pictures of her, Scott and Stiles from a few years back. The three of them standing together, all three were missing their front teeth, the next was from the same day, Stiles was pulling her braid, with Scott crying on the grass, and the third picture showed Stiles on the floor with Anna pinning him down and Scott laughing. Derek laughed silently, even then she was a fighter.

The next picture showed a girl who looked like an older version of Annabelle with another one who was the complete opposite of her and Anna standing between both of them, she looked no older than twelve, Derek assumed they were her sisters, they seemed happy.

The next was one of those electronic frames, the kind that showed video instead of a picture. It showed Annabelle standing near a guy, Derek couldn't see his face, she was sneaking behind him, in front of him was a cake and Derek immediately knew what Annabelle was planning. His theory was proved right when she dunked his head into the icing.

The next picture frame showed her and the guy after she'd done that, he was placing a kiss on her cheek, dirtying her in frosting, but she was laughing, Derek felt a little jealous, she had a family, people she could rely on, granted they were hunters, but she had someone, he had no one.

"It's all yours." She said walking out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. He looked at her then quickly shifted his eyes back to the frames. "Princess, really?" He asked picking up a picture of her when she was nine, the frame was hot pink and had princess carved on the top in purple lettering with a yellow crown over the wording.

"Shut up. It was a phase." She said throwing him a spare towel. "Try not to take too long, the party starts in an hour." She said, he rolled his eyes and easily caught the towel, and walked into the bathroom.

Annabelle changed into her bra and underwear and looked through her closet, she wasn't a party person, but her mom liked treating her daughters like barbies, so Anna had a wide variety of clothing. She was seeing which shirt would look better when Derek walked out of the bath, a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Anna, I need clothes." He said she turned her attention to him, she was in jeans and a bra, he blushed and looked away, she had no shame, she'd slept over at Stiles' house and they'd slept in underwear.

"Oh, right, give me a second." She said as she went into her closet and pulled down the ladder leading to the attic.

She reappeared moments later with a set of jeans and a t-shirt. "These were my brothers', but you could probably fit into them." She said handing him the clothes. He walked into the bathroom to change.

"The blue or the black?" She asked as he came back out, the jeans for him almost perfectly, the shirt was a little too tight but it contoured his body amazingly, it was almost enough to cause Anna to jump him right then and there, almost.

"It's a party, wear that dress." He said pointing to the black mini on top of her 'no' pile. "No, I don't do dresses, unless my mom says I have to I won't wear a dress, now the blue or the black?" She asked holding up two blouses.

"You wore a dress when you first went to my house." He pointed out. "We were having guests over, my mom made me, now blue or black?" She repeated grinding her teeth. He walked up to her, claws out and made two slashes on both shirts making them unusable.

"The dress." He said unbuttoning her pants and handing her the dress. "This could count as attempted rape." She said darkly, he slipped the dress over her head. "What kind of evil person are you? Where did you learn such tortures?" She asked dramatically, he rolled his eyes.

"There, now you look like a girl." He said making her face fall, she glared at him darkly, she'd kill him for this later. "What, didn't notice these?" She asked grabbing her boobs. "Yeah, I noticed those." He said then slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized he'd admitted to checking her out. "What I meant was-" she cut him off.

"Oh, I know what you meant." She said a smirk coming across her features. Her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "You did what?" She questioned almost angrily. "Well of course, his emotions are all over the place right now, no, just try to stay away from him alright, I'll handle it." She said and hung up the phone, Derek raised an eyebrow. "Scott's gone ape shit, he practically attacked Stiles." She explained.

"Well, come on princess, we're gonna have to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Derek said walking out of her room.

"Princess, really? I don't even wear makeup." She whined as he drove her car.

Seriously?" He asked disbelievingly. "Yeah, this is all natural." She said running her hand across her cheek. "And apparently so is this." She said running her hand across his stubble. "Quit messing around." He said shooing her hand away, making her laugh but she sat back and leaned against the seat, she knew tonight would be painful for her.

Alright, again sorry for the short chapter. so I already know how you guys picture Anna, but how do you guys picture the rest of her family? He. Parents, her two sisters and her two brothers? Let me know in the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright so I'm sorry for the long wait but here's the chapter and as I always I hope you guys enjoy.

disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

They arrived at the party rather late because she insisted on stoping by Scott's house to see if they could stop him before they arrived at the party. Instead she spent a good thirty minutes talking to Melissa McCall about her outfit, and her first week of school.

Then she wanted to see if they could try Stiles' house, to which Derek strongly opposed, cause her to open the car door and throw herself on to the road, she sat in the middle of the lane unscathed.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Derek said as he sat in the car, which he parked on the shoulder. "Then let me." She said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"You're acting like a child." He told her, he didn't want to waste time looking at another persons house, he wanted to find Scott and get him the hell away from human civilization, at least that's what he told himself.

"No, I'm trying to see if we can keep Stiles out of trouble, I'm trying to make sure my friends are safe." She shot back stressing the last word. Derek sighed, he knew she was just doing this to protect the people she cared about. "Fine, we'll go check on Stiles." Derek gave in starting the car back in, she grinned to herself and got back in her car.

"Hey pops, is Stiles home?" Anna asked as she walked into the house she knew so well, she didn't knock, she knew how to pick a lock.

"No, he just left to the party. You might wanna try there." The sheriff called from the kitchen, he was fully aware she'd broken in, she did it so often he was no longer surprised.

"Alright, thanks pops." She said starting to walk out. "Anna, wait." He called out walking towards her, still dressed in uniform. "Here, I know it's not much but I want you to be able to protect yourself when the time comes. If anyone ever hurts you, just know that I'll track the bastard down." Stilinski said handing Anna a bottle of pepper spray, he'd known her since she was a child and he took on a fatherly role with her, he only wanted her safety.

"Thanks pops." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry about me though, dad's got a shotgun under his bed." She said winking, he smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Just missed him." Anna informed a slightly annoyed Derek, who instead of replying shifted gears and drove.

"Look, I know you think this is stupid chasing everyone down, but I need to check up on the 'what if's'. Like what if Stiles was still home? We could have stopped him from going to the party, he would of been safe from Scott, who, by the way, is another 'what if' as in what if Scott loses it and tries to kill everyone at the party? I know you don't get it, but I'm only trying to protect as many people as I can, I'm only trying to keep my friends safe." She said, she didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself to him, normally she'd just do whatever she wanted but she felt like she needed him to understand her methods, her morals, she needed him to understand her, even when she didn't understand herself.

"I get it alright, I just think it's pointless, we go in, we get Scott that's it, that's all that matters. If anyone finds out about Scott it leads them to me, and I'm not dying for some kid." He said. "Liar. Why do you do that? You act like you only care about yourself." She said.

"Because that's the only person I care about, if the hunters find Scott they have reason to come after me." He said angrily. "If you really cared about yourself you would've left me alone, left me to fend for myself, but you didn't, you took me in, those aren't the actions of a selfish man." Anna said putting her hand gently over his. "It's okay to let people in, they could help you." She said as he put the car in park. "We're here." He said exiting the car. She sighed and followed him out.

She mingled with the people from school, somewhere along the lines Derek had chosen to stand outside in a dark corner of the house searching for Scott. "So you think that since all of sudden you're part of the swim team you can come here?" Anna turned around to see Jackson.

"No, I figured since my best friend got first line I could come here." She shot back knowing how to hit him where it hurt. "What is McCall on anyways? I'm sure as his 'best friend' you know, what if you're the one supplying him with his juice." He said cornering her.

"Listen buddy, just because you're taking something it doesn't mean that everyone's on steroids, maybe it's just god given talent." She said placing a hand on his chest pushing him out of her personal space. "I will find out what you're giving him, I swear what's going on with you two, because underneath this sudden 'talent' you're still the freak I used to push around in middle school." He said harshly. "Yeah, and I'm still the girl you came crying to when they said that you were adopted." She spat and pushed him back moving to where Derek was.

"Have you seen him?" She asked he shook his head. "Alright then, I'll go back inside and-" she let out a small whimper, Derek caught her before she could fall. "It's the transformation, you're not strong enough, you should head home." He said as she regained some of her balance.

"To a family of hunters, right, that'll go over real well." She said, even with everything she was going through she still found the energy to be sarcastic. "I meant my house." Derek said realizing that he'd called it her home too. "But Scott-" he cut her off. "I'll look after him, you go, trust me." He said, their eyes meeting, she nodded weakly and took off in a run.

She arrived at Derek house and glared up at the moon before she let out a roar and looked down to see her claws out.

'Focus.' She told herself thinking back to the times she spent with her sister, she saw them clearly in her mind, as if they were happening all over again. She took several deep breaths and opened her eyes slowly, she saw her reflection in the shattered glass; she was still a wolf, but she knew she was in control.

Derek watched as Scott drove off and saw Allison, he knew she was friends with Annabelle, it was very likely that the daughters of two well known hunting families knew each other. "Allison, I'm Derek, I'm Annabelle and Scott's friend." He said walking up to the young girl. "I told Anna I was leaving, I saw you two talking earlier, I figured I'd give you a ride, and seeing how Scott left, you kind of need one." Derek said, he came off as charming and friendly, and Allison fell right into it. "Yeah sure, thanks." She said smiling, he nodded and led them to Annabelle's car.

Things were much different with Allison than they were with Anna, conversation was much more difficult and they only talked about Anna. "I was talking to her earlier, are you her date or something?" Allison asked. "Yeah, she dragged me along to this party." He said, let Allison think what she wants from that statement. "So, how long have you two been together?" She asked. "About a week, we've just met." He said she smiled. "Well, Anna's a great girl, trust me, you're lucky to have her." Allison said as Derek heard a distant roar, Anna's roar. "Thanks, I know I'm lucky." He said honestly, Derek liked the girl, he planed on keeping her around for now.

"Oh, up ahead on the right." Allison said and Derek pulled up to the house. "Thanks for the ride." Allison said as she closed the door to the car. Derek smiled and drove off, happy to be rid of the girl, Anna's cry sounded more painful rather than angry, all he knew was that he needed to get to her.

He put up Allison's blazer on a tree branch and left the car parked outside the preserve, Scott wouldn't be thinking about who's car it was but who's scent it was, and Derek's scent was all over the car now.

He'd planed on going to check on Anna but he heard Scott's hands and feet pounding the ground carrying him closer to Derek. "Where is she!" Scott screamed looking around for Derek. "She's safe. From you." Derek said as lunged at the boy sending them both down the hill.

"What did you do to her?" Scott asked as Derek pulled him against the tree. "Shh." Derek said hearing something only he could. "Too late, they're here. Run." Derek ordered the boy and took off.

He was running when he bumped into someone. "Anna?" He asked noticing the bright blue eyes. "Derek?" She asked as he pulled her up. A sudden scream of pain drew their attention to where Derek had just come from. "Scott." Anna said, Derek led her around back. "We're gonna get the hunters out of the way, we'll leave your dad and mom unharmed." He said he wanted to spare her feelings and right now that meant not hurting two hunters, he figured he'd let it slide this once. She nodded and they attacked them, throwing them back a couple of feet. As they got most of them out of the way, Anna broke the arrow stuck in Scott's arm and all three ran.

"Who were they?" Scott asked transforming back. "Hunters. The ones that have been hunting our kind for centuries." Derek said. "You mean you're kind, you turned me into this." Scott said angrily, as Anna rushed to his side checking the wound, Scott placed his hand over it. "And you, why didn't you tell me!" He screamed. "I had Stiles tell you everything, but no, Scott knows everything, Mr. Know-it-all doesn't believe in werewolves." She said mockingly, then she slapped him upside the head. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing the side of his head. "For being an idiot." She shot back.

"The bite is a gift Scott, one most people would kill for." Derek told him. "Seriously? You're seriously giving him that line when he has an arrow wound?" Annabelle said raising her eyebrows at the older wolf. "The point is, you're gonna need me if you want to learn to control it, which means that you and me, Scott, we're brothers." Derek said and walked back towards his house. "If you want control, you know where to find me." Annabelle said kissing the top of Scott's head and walking after Derek.

"You said we'd keep him out of this." She said through gritted teeth. "I offered him control, I didn't rope him into killing the alpha, I left that part out." Derek said slowing down to walk at her pace. "Fine. But if I even hear you think the word alpha around him, I'll feed you to the hunters." She said stomping ahead. They slept in the same bed again, she didn't mind it, and he liked having someone that close.

She woke up at around five in the morning and snuck out of the house, heels in hand. She was trying to catch up to Scott when the powder blue jeep pulled up beside her. She got in and looked at Stiles, he still had the scratches across his face from where she'd clawed him for what he said about her sister. "I'm sorry." She said tracing over the marks lightly. "It's my fault, it was wrong for me to say that." He said looking over at her. "It still doesn't condone what I did. I hurt you Stiles, I lost control, and that's not a luxury I have anymore, I can't lose control around you guys especially, I could kill you." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Belle, I'm standing by you, I'm your best friend, you're not losing me that easily." He said as he pulled up to Scoot who was also walking along the road.

"So they're leaving free werewolves on the side of the road now huh?" Stiles said trying to ease the tension in the car. "You know what bothers me the most?" Scott asked leaning his head on the window.

"If you say Allison I'm going to punch you in the head." Stiles said irritated. "She doesn't hate you, but you might want to think about a pretty amazing apology." Stiles said. "Or you could tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf." He continued, Scott looked at him and Stiles shrugged. "Okay bad idea." He agreed.

"No, that excuse is sure to get you a second date, 'hey Allison, sorry I had to bail, my lycanthropy was acting up.' All we have to do is pray that she doesn't google the word lycanthropy." Annabelle said grinning slightly. Scott seamed unamused. "Hey, come on, we'll get through this, if I have to I'll even chain you guys up and feed you live mice." Stiles said looking over at Anna. "I could do it, I had a boa once." He said. "That was my boa, and you'd faint every time you saw me pull a mouse up to feed him." Anna said laughing at the memories.

"Yeah, well I've had time to adjust to your freaky mutant wolf thing, I could do it." He said Anna and Scott looked to each other.

"All of us, we're in this together." She said taking both of their hands. "We've survived this long, who knows, maybe we are gonna fail completely, but as long as you guys are still with me I don't care." Anna said. "Wow, Belle, I had no idea you were this cheesy." Stiles said she laughed and pushed him slightly seeing Scott laugh beside her, yeah, they were gonna get through this.

so there finally an end to the first episode, wow if this is how long every episode is gonna be we're gonna be stuck together for the next year or so! Anyways tell me what you guys think about the story so far, and what you think about her and Derek.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, so sorry about not updating, but I've been packing and I'm going on a cruise so I'm probably not gonna update for the next week or so. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

"Her dad?" Stiles asked once more at the new found information. "Allison's father?" He said dumbfounded. "Yes, her dad!" Scott shouted angrily.

Anna burst into the locker room, she'd heard Scott's racing heart beat from across the school. "What is it? What happened?" She asked as she moved with her best friends ignoring the wolf whistles she got from the other players. She'd ran over from the swimming pool, she was still in her suit and her hair was dripping water.

"Allison's dad is a hunter." Stiles told her. "Look, Scott, it's fine he didn't recognize you, did he?" Stiles turned his attention to the other wolf. "Oh, you finally found out." Annabelle said as if it were nothing.

"Wait you knew about this?" Scott asked angrily completely ignoring Stiles' question. "Well, yeah, and now that you know there's only one thing left to do." She said Scott and Stiles looked at her waiting for her to resume her plan. "Which is?" Scott asked impatiently when she got side tracked looking at one of the other guys. "Oh right, well, you drop the girl like the deadweight she is." Anna said as if it were the most brilliant plan ever.

"What! I am not breaking up with Allison!" Scott shouted a little too loud, he drew the attention of several other players. "What? Never seen a girl in a swim suit arguing in a boys locker room?" She asked, surprisingly most shook their heads no. "Why not?" She asked confused taking the jersey Stiles handed her, he didn't like the guys staring at her. "Look, quit while you're ahead. Cut your losses, ditch the girl." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "So you're gonna stop hanging out with her too?" Scott asked, he'd seen how close they'd gotten in the first week. "Oh hell no, but then again I don't have to worry about hunters finding out where I live, mainly because they already know." She added as an afterthought, too late though, she realized her mistake.

"What! The hunters know where you live?" Scott asked in a whisper yell. "Yeah, they just don't know I'm a wolf." He let out a breath of relief, they were safe. "Wait, how do you know the hunters?" Stiles asked confused. "Well we're kind of-" she was cut off by a loud, rather angry yell. "Venatrix! What the hell are you doing in my locker room?" Coach Finstock came out of his office. "Wait, this isn't the pool? How'd I get here?" She asked acting like an airhead.

"Get to the pool." He said, she nodded. "Yes sir." She said saluting him, "I'll explain after practice." She said before she walked out of the locker room.

Coach Wright made her do extra laps for leaving without permission, then Finstock called and gave her more laps for distracting his lacrosse kids. She wondered if wolves could get sore, because the way her arms felt she knew tomorrow would be a major pain in the ass.

Practice was coming to an end when Anna heard it, Scott's heart rate, angry, it almost overpowered Stiles' pulse, fear, Scott lost it. She jumped out of the pool and took off running across the school for the second time today, She arrived at the locker room just in time, She caught Stiles by the arm and threw him out of the room before lunging five feet and tackling Scott to the ground. She brought out her claws and sliced through his padding and into his arm.

"Anna?" He asked confused as he transformed back into himself, she watched as the would healed itself up.

"What happened?" He asked confused as Stiles walked back into the room. "You tired to kill me." He said sounding a little out of breath. "It's like I told you, your pulse, the anger, it triggers your transformation." Stiles explained and Anna was kind of surprised of how much the boy knew. "It's lacrosse, if you haven't noticed its a pretty violent game." Scott said, he sounded tired, and Anna felt pity, she loved Scott, she didn't want him to be sad. "Well it's gonna be a lot more violent of you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles said sitting down on the ground where Anna was kneeling.

"You can't play on Saturday." Anna added looking at Scott sadly. "I'm first line." He said, looking at his two best friends. "Not anymore." Anna and Stiles said in unison. "So, how do hunters know where you live?" Stiles asked as he and Scott changed into their normal clothes. "Well, I live with them." She said, Stiles choked on his own saliva. "What?" Scott asked eyes wide. "My parents are hunters, and right now I'm in training to be one too." She said the last part low hoping that they wouldn't hear it.

"Wait, you're training?" Scott asked, gripping her by the shoulders. "Yeah, I can't exactly say 'mom, dad, I'm not interested in the whole hunting business, because well, I'm a werewolf.' Right and then I'll wait for them to take out a knife and stab me more times than they did Caesar." She said sarcastically. "So they don't know about you?" Scott asked her. "Am I still standing in front of you?" She asked impatiently. "Yeah." Scott said in a 'duh' manner. "Then no, they don't know." She said shoving him away from her. "Wait, your parents are werewolf hunters." Stiles said, Anna nodded wondering where he'd been for the past five minutes. "And you're a werewolf/hunter." He said grinning to himself, Anna and Scott looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"If your parents are hunters then why can't I be with Allison?" Scott asked. "Because you can leave Allison and be safe, I can't leave my parents, I'd have no where to go." Anna said leading the boys out of the locker room. "You can stay with me." Stiles offered happily. "Yeah, I'm gonna need somewhere far from Beacon hills, I think your house would be the first place they'd look." Stiles nodded in agreement.

They followed her into the girls locker room, and turned their backs so that she could change, it was one thing to see her in her panties, seeing her naked was a completely different scenario, and seeing as they were no longer five they gave her the respect she deserved. "I'm just saying Scott, if you don't have to take an unnecessary risk then don't, not with Allison, not with lacrosse, I don't want to see you guys get hurt, alright?" She said grabbing her bag off the floor and walking toStiles jeep with the boys in tow. Derek still had her car, and she hadn't felt the need to collect it just yet.

"Alright, but do me a favor, can you see what's wrong with Jackson?" Scott asked, Annabelle raised her eyebrows. "What happened to Jackson?" She asked. "I bumped into him." Scott said innocently, or rather trying to sound innocent. "Really, really hard." He added quietly. "Scott." She scolded, he lowered his head. "I know, I just got angry." He said and she let out a sigh and rested her hand against her forehead. "Was Derek there, did you see Derek anywhere?" She asked tying her hair back. "No, I didn't see him anywhere." He said confused. "Good, let's try to keep this from him, he'll kill you, and I'll be forced to kill him for touching you." She said and got into the jeep. "Don't worry about Jackson, Stiles will drop me off at the hospital and I'll check in with Allison and Lydia." She said, Scott nodded gratefully.

Stiles left her at Beacon Hills Memorial hospital, she got off and met Allison with a smile. "Hey, Scott told me about last night, did you get home alright?" Anna asked hugging the brunette. "Yeah, Derek got me home safety, thanks for sending him, he's kinda cute." Allison said, Annabelle hid her surprise, Derek drove her home? "Yeah, no problem, I had to deal with a few other people but I'm glad Derek was of some use." She joked. "Anyways, what's up with Jackson?" Anna asked as Lydia came out of the room.

"Why do you care about my boyfriend?" Lydia asked rather rudely. "He's a friend." Annabelle shot back knowing full well it was a lie, her and Jackson had never been friends. Lydia gave her a look that clearly doubted her story. "Just let me talk to him." Anna demanded. "Sorry, he's not allowed visitors right now." Lydia said smirking slightly, Allison saw the underlying hatred the two girls had, she noticed the passive aggressive tone both girls used. "Well, he's fine, he'll be seeing visitors now." The doctor told Lydia and Anna ran into Jackson's room shutting the door behind her and using a chair to brace against the handle. "What do you want?" Jackson asked rudely. "Well, I just wanted to see how my favorite team captain is doing." She said batting her eyelashes innocently. "Right, because McCall did this to me, you're probably just here to make sure I don't sue." He said making Annabelle roll her eyes. "It was a lacrosse accident moron, it's a rough sport, if you're gonna cry every time you get hit; quit." She said sitting on the chair across from him. "I'm not crying." He sneered.

"No, of course not. Anyways I'm here to make sure you're okay." She said sincerely, it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Right, since when do you care?" He asked skeptically. "I don't hate you, I know we're not exactly on the best of terms but I don't hate you." She said placing a hand on his arm. "Don't think this changes anything, I'm still gonna find out what you and that freak McCall have going on." He said pushing her hand off. Her other hand curled into a fist while the hand that he pulled off grew claws and she drove her nails into his collar bone. "You threaten Scott or Stiles again and I'll rip your head off, got it." She said removing her nails. She looked at the wound, she shouldn't have let her anger take control of her, she'd been protecting Scott but in the process she'd hurt someone else, and she regretted it. The wound healed before her eyes, and she looked up at him in shock. "What the hell?" He shouted, she looked at him, eyes still wide. "Oh, relax, there's nothing there." She said as he reached to his neck where he felt nothing but smooth skin.

"Anyways, Scott hoped you get well and I'll see you later." She said moving the chair that was blocking the door, she walked out as Lydia rushed past her purposely shoving her into the wall. Anna rolled her eyes and walked out saying goodbye to Allison.

She walked to Stiles' house. "So, what'd you find out?" He asked as she jumped through his window. "Well, Jackson's shoulder is dislocated but he should be fine." Anna said sitting next to him on the computer. "Alright, let's tell Scott." He said switching the webcam on.

Alright there you have it, you go a little further into Jackson and Anna's history which I hinted about in the last chapter. Tell me if you guys want me to go further into their history. I hope you guys liked it and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I'm back! This week I'll be uploading every other day because I've still got back to school shopping, but don't worry, I'll try to make every chapter as sang as possible. Anyways here's the long over due chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.

"Alright, so what'd you find out?" Scott asked after Stiles shot him with a toy gun. "Well you dislocated his shoulder, but he should be fine." Anna said shoving Stiles out of the camera line. "Oh thank god, so everything's fine." Scott said relieved "Yeah for now." Anna decided to hold back the part about wanting to turn Jackson into the worlds biggest kabob.

She let Stiles take control of the computer and went down to get water. She heard Stiles' heart rate quicken and ran full speed up the stairs. "What is it?" She asked looking at the computer, an image of a frozen Scott and Anna saw the man behind him, she recognized the broad shoulders: Derek Hale.

"Son of a bitch, Stiles, I'll see you tomorrow, right now I have to deal with a pest." She said taking off. She jumped out of Stiles' window and ran, she knew by the time she got to Scott's Derek would be gone, instead she ran to Derek's house, she cut through the preserve and entered the house through one of the many gaps. She sat her self down on the couch and waited patiently.

"Evening." She said making him jump as he walked through the door. "Good you're here for training, you've missed the weekend, so today I'll have to-" she cut him off with a sharp slap. "Don't you ever threaten my friends again, got it?" She asked placing her hands on her hips, Derek was still trying to recover from the shock. "I'm trying to protect you," he said, "and him." He added as an after thought.

"No, you're trying to save your own hide, you don't really give a damn about Scott, and you sure as hell don't give a damn about me, so stop acting like you do." She said angrily, she moved to try to leave through the door but he grabbed her arm. "I do care." He said, he sounded like he was struggling with the words. "I'm trying to protect you, you're my responsibility." She knew he added the last part mainly as an excuse, but she'd gotten him to admit that he had at least some feeling so she let it slide.

"Why?" She asked placing her hand over his. "Who says that I'm your responsibility?" She needed to know, the wolf was starting to grow on her.

"I just, I need to make sure you're safe." He said taking her hand. "Then trust me, I know it's asking a lot, but please, trust me to take care of Scott and Stiles." He led them to the couch.

"I can't." He said still struggling, she sort of understood, he'd been alone for so long he'd learned to rely on himself, now it was hard letting someone new in, trusting that someone else had his back.

"Yes you can." She said placing a hand on his chin forcing them to lock eyes. "Just trust me with them, trust me to take care of them and I promise you, I'll stand by you and your choices no matter what." She said, it was obvious he still had trouble trusting her. She let out a small sigh. "Two days." She said he looked confused. "You can give me your answer then." She explained giving him a small smile, he nodded slightly. She placed a light kiss on his forehead before walking out the door.

She got to Stiles' house after an hour; she'd been walking at a leisurely pace reflecting on the past week and a half, before school started she'd been a normal teenager; she'd cut class occasionally, she fought with her mom, she did drugs from time to time, and she talked back to teachers, now she was training to be a hunter of her own kind, she was the co-captain of the swim team and on top of everything else she was a werewolf.

'How could so much have changed in a week?' She thought to herself as she climbed through Stiles' window. She changed into a pair of Stiles' warmups and crawled into bed next to her best friend. "Belle?" He asked groggily. "Yeah Stiles, it's me." She said placing a kiss on his cheek, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as they drifted to sleep. She might have been a werewolf, and even before she got bitten she was able to take care of herself, but he knew almost everything about her, she would always belong to him in his mind, meaning she was his to protect.

Stile alarm went off early the next morning, and Anna slammed the clock on to the ground. "Is it off?" Stiles asked moving the pillow from the top of his head slightly. "Yeah." She said rolling over and placing her head on his chest. "Snooze?" He said, she shook her head. "Probably." He nodded and pulled the covers over them, they'd have at least five more minutes to themselves.

They got to school early considering they'd allowed themselves an extra thirty minutes nap. Belle was wearing a pair of Stiles' jeans and one of his button downs that she'd tied at the bottom, when you sleep over at someone else's house constantly you learn to live with their wardrobe.

"Well, good to see you two are back to normal, but see while you two were off sleeping I was being attacked by a psycho killer werewolf!" Scott shouted effectively waking them up. "Scott buddy, it's eight in the morning, let me at least take someone's coffee before you start accusing me." She said and as if on que Lydia appeared holding a fresh cup of coffee, which Belle wasted no time stealing away from her.

"Give it back." Lydia said as Annabelle chugged the warm drink in a matter of seconds. "Sure thing sweetheart." Belle said handing her the empty cup. Lydia huffed and walked away angrily throwing the empty cup on the floor.

"You're the reason she hates me." Stiles said simply. "Oh I'm doing you a favor, she's a total idiot." She shot back. "As I recall you two used to be friends." Stiles said throwing the empty cup into the trash can. "Yeah, then she really dumbed herself down, anyways Scott, what were you yelling about?" Annabelle asked dropping the subject. "Derek threatening me." He said Anna nodded. "Right, I got that all sorted out all right, I'm handling it, just trust me on this alright." She said.

"Since when are you in league with murderers?" Stiles asked yawning. "He's not a killer." She said defensively, the bell rang signaling the start of another boring school day. She walked off ahead of them, and she still arrived late.

"Miss. Venatrix, it's so good you could join us, perhaps next time you wouldn't mind being present for the lecture." The instructor said from his desk. "Well I'll have to check my schedule and then we'll see where that leads." She said sarcastically taking her seat.

"You're schedule, really?" Danny asked from the seat next to her. "Yes, schedule, why, did you have something better in mind?" She asked smirking slightly. "Paying attention, arriving early." He suggested Belle stuck out her tongue. "That's boring Danny, come on give me something I can work with." She said.

"Locking Lydia out of her boyfriends hospital room." Danny offered up causing her to laugh. "Miss. Venatrix, something funny?" The teacher asked from the board. "Besides the fact that your zipper's down, no, not much." She said as he gasped and turned to face away from the students. "You'd do well to try and learn something while your here young lady, I doubt your parents'll be happy to hear about your first days here and your many distractions." He said.

"But sir, I have eyes only for you." She said causing him to huff and face the board.

"Smooth." Danny said after the instructor left them alone. "God given abilities, Danny, what can I say, I'm a natural." She said winking he rolled his eyes. "So why did you lock Lydia out of the hospital room?" He asked changing the subject.

"Well, I think I'm starting to have feelings for Jackson." She said Danny's eyebrows pulled together and it took him a thirty seconds to realize she was being sarcastic. "Seriously, why, because Lydia thinks you're trying to steal Jackson away from her." Danny informed her.

"What!" She shouted a little louder than she should have, she caught the attention of the entire class room. "Miss. Venatrix, is there a problem?" The teacher asked turning his attention away from the board. "Yes, I'm having trouble understanding, can you please re-explain?" She asking, it was a total lie but he bought it and started the problem again.

"Dramatic much?" Danny asked as Belle turned her attention back to him. "What do you mean Lydia thinks I'm after Jackson?" She asked. "Yeah, she's on a manhunt, she thinks you're trying to steal Jackson away so that you can date the star player." He explained and for some reason Anna figured he was quoting Lydia. "Does it really seem like I'm that superficial?" Belle asked him. "Not with those shirts." He said causing her to roll her eyes. "It's Stiles'. I slept over his house last night and I didn't have any clothes." She explained tugging on the knot, 'why'd the boy have to be so damn tall?' She asked herself. "You and Stiles are a-" she cut him off before he could finish. "No, I was walking home last night and I was way too tired to make it all the way there, so I stopped at his house." She lied, she'd needed someone, and the someone she always relied on was Stiles.

"Right, so instead of having him drive you home in the morning so you could change you wear his clothes." Danny said and she nodded. "Well, you wear it better than he does." Belle laughed as the bell rang, she collected her stuff and walked out the door, bumping into Allison.

"Hey." Anna said, Allison took her by the hand leading her away from the class. "Hey we have to get you out of here as fast as possible." Allison said, she had a tight grip on Anna's hand and by the strength Anna figured she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Why?" She asked trying to break free of the iron grip. "Lydia's looking for you. She's gonna kill you." Allison said Anna rolled her eyes. "Lydia always wants to kill me, what's your point?" She asked. "Annabelle!" Belle heard her name behind her and sure enough at the end of the hall stood Lydia Martin. "Well, this'll be fun." Anna said as Allison's grip faltered.

Dun-dun-dun! What do you guys think's gonna happen next? Cat fight? Will they become best friends? or is someone going to stop them from killing each other? Tell me What you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, so I've started school meaning I'm onto gonna get to write as much, so from now on I promise I'll update every friday, I don't care if I've got a test coming up, every Friday I'll be updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf!

enjoy!

She pulled completely free of Allison's grip as Lydia marched down the hall. "Anna, please don't do anything stupid." Allison said trying to pull her friend back. "No promises." She said Lydia stood in front of her. "Jackson's mine." Lydia said coldly. "I thought you didn't play with broken toys." Anna said enjoying the reaction she got from Lydia.

"Well you'd know a lot about broken toys wouldn't you? I mean you're family is just about one of the most broken up families in the world, I mean do your parents even sleep in the same bed after your sister died?" Lydia's tone was cold and ruthless. "Oh my god Lydia, I had no idea you had a thing for my parents, are you that much of a whore?" She shot back faking shock. "I do not have a thing for your parents." She said angrily. "Then why ask if they still sleep together? Oh, is it my dad, do you have a thing for my dad? Because it's okay to have a thing for older guys." Anna said comfortingly stroking Lydia's hair.

"Yeah, you're sister liked a whole bunch, didn't she?" Lydia said motioning to Harris classroom down the hall. "Yeah, at least she did it with style, which is more than I can say about you." Anna said not breaking her mask, Lydia slapped her hand away.

"Well at least-" Allison cut in between them. "Alright enough! Can't we at least try to be civil?" She asked, the two girls looked at their friend, then back to each other. "No." They said in unison. "See you're agreeing on something." Allison said pushing the girls apart.

"No, we're not." They said together again. "Agree to disagree?" Allison asked the girls looked at each other once more. "No." They repeated.

"Well, you're gonna have to get along, because I'm dating Scott meaning you two are going to be seeing a lot more of each other." Annabelle and Lydia looked at each other. "Pass." They both said together, Allison looked at them in shock, their way of thinking was similar, they talked the way siblings would and yet they refused to acknowledge one another.

"Why do you two hate each other?" Allison asked confused the two glared at each other.

"Ask her." They both said, Allison rolled her eyes. "Fine, then why can't you two get along?" She tried rephrasing the previous question. "Because I don't dumb myself down for popularity." Anna said at the same time that Lydia responded with, "Because I refuse to take the blame for something I didn't do."

"Please, try to get along, for me?" Allison asked batting her eyelashes. The girls looked at each other with obvious disdain. "If you mean don't kill her, I'll do my best." Lydia said. "Oh darling, you couldn't kill me, you might break a nail." Anna mocked, Allison looked at her seriously. "Fine," she sighed, "as long as you're dating Scott I'll be nice to Lydia." Allison shrugged, at least it was something.

The bell rang but the three girls still had quite a bit of crowd around them, they were expecting some sort of fight between the two well known enemies. Anna rolled her eyes and pushed through the crowd making her way to the gym. The class went by quickly for her and before she knew it she was sitting in Harris' class next to Stiles, behind Scott.

"If I don't play on Saturday I'm no longer first line." Scott said dully as he slumped in his seat. "Come on Scotty, Coach won't really do that, you're one of, if not the, best player on the team." She said patting his back comfortingly. "He's lying, especially now that no one know if Jackson's playing for sure, he just doesn't want to lose." She continued, she was being sincere, she wanted him to be happy, but if he hurt someone on the field her parents would be the ones forcing her to hunt him.

"It's all Derek's fault." He said grimly, Anna sighed, how was she supposed to get both halves of her life to merge if Scott hated Derek and her parents hated her kind? "I know why you feel that way Scott, but trust me, everything is gonna be fine." She said trying to remain neutral. "Until then let's try to focus on other things alright?" She said as Harris walked in. "Miss. Venatrix it would be greatly appreciated if you could keep your hands to yourself." He said mockingly.

"And it would be greatly appreciated if you could shut your trap, but by the looks of it that ain't happening either." She said before Stiles could stop her. "It would also be appreciated if you could show up for double detention after school today." He said smirking, she knew he had her, well she was already in trouble, lets she how far she could push it.

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule and I'm pretty sure I'm booked today." She said and the class let out an ohh, she rolled her eyes. "Well I'll call your mother, I'm sure she could clear somethings up." He said facing the board as if he'd already won. "Go ahead, tell her I said hi." She smirked and the class repeated their sounds. Stiles put his hand over her mouth forcing her silent; her parents weren't on good terms with Harris, and Stiles doubted Harris would call, he knew from personal experience how intimidating Anna's dad could be.

"Our lesson for today will be on-" Anna tuned out, she knew she'd won, she still had Detention but she figured she'd show up this time, school only noticed grades, not how many detentions you had, besides she had a feeling Finstock and Wright would be fighting on her side. Her and Stiles spent the class passing notes back and forth between the two, their topic; Scott's game.

'He can't play.' She wrote handing him the paper. 'Why not? What if you teach him to control it?' Stiles wrote sliding the piece back. 'It took me a week to control it, I'd have to give him a crash course on werewolf control and trust me that won't be easy, it's painful. Besides, I had a teacher who's lived with lycanthropy since birth.'

'What is the deal with you and Derek anyways? It's not like you're getting anything out of being friends with a psycho killer.'

'Right, because controlling my transformation is not going to benefit me in any way, it's not like my parents are Hunters who can practically smell a wolf.' Stiles rolled his eyes, even on paper she managed to be sarcastic. 'That doesn't change the fact that he's a killer.'

'Why are you so hell bent on proving he's a killer? He hasn't done anything to you.' She wrote, they were both so caught up in their conversation that they failed to notice Harris standing before them. "Might I see what is so important that it takes away time from my lesson?" Harris asked making them both jump, he reached for the paper but Annabelle grasped it and stuffed it down her shirt. "Nothing, you have no evidence that we haven't been paying attention to your marvelous lesson." Anna said giving him a sweet smile.

"Mr. Māhealani, did you see anything?" He asked turning to Danny who was right behind them. "No sir, I wasn't paying attention." Danny said Anna turned to look at him and he winked, she let out a small smirk. Mr. Harris wasn't done just yet though, "Jackson, did you see anything?" Her smirk fell. She looked at Jackson, she was in deep with him right now, there was no way he'd vouch for her. "No sir, I didn't see anything." Anna coughed slightly and Harris looked at her pointedly. "Dry throat." She lied, Harris looked back to Jackson. "You're absolutely sure you didn't see anything?" He asked his hands curling into fists, an act that went unnoticed by everyone but Anna and Stiles.

"Positive." He said, Harris turned to face the board obviously irritated. Annabelle turned and gave him a questioning look, he didn't respond he simply looked at the board as if he suddenly wanted to know every secret it possessed. Stiles and Scott turned to look at her, shock written clearly on their faces, she shrugged and turned her attention to the board as well.

"What was that about?" She asked pulling Jackson away from Danny as they walked out of Harris' class. "I don't like owing people anything." He said, her brows scrunched together in confusion. "So what, I owe you now?" She asked. "No, my debt's payed off." He said starting to walk away, she caught him by the arm bringing him back to her. "And exactly what do you owe me for?"

"You didn't tell anyone." He said, his face stayed the same but Annabelle looked into his eyes, she saw the small boy who came out of the room crying on career day. "You didn't owe me anything for that, I didn't keep quiet because you intimidated me, I kept quiet because it was the right thing to do." She said placing a hand on his cheek, he smiled for a moment before remembering he had an image to keep. "Yeah well, whatever, silence for silence, you didn't tell on me I didn't tell on you. We can forget all about it." He said he pulled her hand away from his face.

"So does this mean we're not friends anymore?" She asked, he scrunched up his eyebrows. "We were never friends." He said seriously, she smiled. "Sure we were, that was our little secret, now we don't have anything bonding us together." She said placing her hand on his cheek again, he rolled his eyes. "Don't lie, we're friends aren't we." It wasn't a question and he knew it was true. "Yeah, we're friends." He said moving her hand again. "Good. But I hope this doesn't mean you're giving up in figuring out what I am." She said smirking. "Not a chance Venatrix." He said returning the smirk. "Good, I like you better when you're trying to ruin my life Whittemore." She winked and walked away she turned and saw his grin before he went with Danny.

"So, you're buds with Jackson now?" Stiles asked almost angrily she looked at him confused, how had he heard that? Her answer was right next to them: Scott McCall. "Yeah, I am, is there a problem?" She asked placing her hands on her hips, her smile long gone.

"Actually yeah, there is, he's a total ass and you're letting him mess with your mind." He said, she raised her eyebrows. "Really? And how exactly is he ruining my life?" She asked. "You're falling for him." He said angrily, a small hint of hurt laced his voice. "I'm falling for Jackson Whittemore, that's what you think is going on?" She asked sarcastically. "And were did you hear this little piece of information?" She continued. "I overheard Lydia talking about it." He said she got angry. "Right, MY feelings are getting in the way." She said stressing the word. "You're the one letting whatever Lydia says bother you, because apparently Lydia's the best source of information now a days, right? She's WAY more believable than you're best friend, right?" She asked her fists curling angrily. Stiles started to say something but she cut him off. "No, don't you dare try to make excuses. It's true if Lydia asked you to throw me off a cliff you'd ask which one. It's disgusting that'd you'd choose her over me. It hurts that you'd choose her over me." She said the last sentence softly with tears threatening to fall. Stiles didn't say anything and she turned to walk away, he caught her hand. "Belle wait-" he started but she pulled her arm out of his grip with ease. "I feel sick, I'm going home Stiles." She said, he reached for his car keys. "Alone." She said marching out the doors.

"Leaving school property are we?" Harris asked stopping her. "Move." She said not looking at him. "Excuse me?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Move." She said firmly, her eyes flashed the electric blue and he moved out of her way in fear.

She ran, she ran as fast as her legs could take her, she let her legs carry her where ever they pleased. She found herself in the preserve, in the spot where she was attacked by the Alpha. She should've stayed home that night, she should've convinced Stiles to stay home that night, she should've never brought up the Sheriff's phone call, everything that night was her fault. She sat on a near by tree branch and cried; it was all her fault, she'd do anything if she could just go back and stop herself from being attacked, stop Scott from being attacked. She let the tears fall, she didn't care if she looked weak, she needed to let out all the pent up anger, the sadness, the hate.

"Go away Derek." She said obviously annoyed. "You're getting better at this." He said standing next to her. "I don't want to get better at this." she said bitterly, he looked down at her tear streaked face. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting on the fallen log. "I don't want to talk about it." She said in the same tone wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Well, how about I tell you a story? I kinda owe you one." He said wiping away a tear that she'd missed. She looked up at him and he flashed his eyes blue, she shook her head. "It's your personal story, it's none of my business." She said wiping the area he'd just touched. "I owe you." He said before he told her his story.

Alright, so I don't want to spoil it for those of you who haven't seen visionary, so I'll leave it at that. But yay! Derek's starting to warm up to Annabelle more! And sorry about the spat between Stiles and Anna, but you'll see in later chapters why it is necessary. Anyways tell me who do you like her relationship with best Jackson, Derek, or Stiles, and tell me if you'd want to see more Anna/Scott interaction.


	16. Chapter 16

YAY its Friday! Well I'm uploading this Thursday night but you get my point. Anyways I'll get to Scott and Anna relationship later on but for now this'll mainly be Derek and Anna. As always enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf. A bit obvious by now.

"You're not the only one who makes mistakes Anna, we all have something we regret." He said somberly, she didn't look at him but thought about his words. "I've accepted what I did, no regrets." She said still not visual contact. "Bullshit." Derek said and she glared up at him. "When a person lies their heart rate skips, just like yours did, besides, doing what you did, to someone you were that close to, you can't not regret it." He said she let out a heavy sigh, he was right and she knew it. "Alright Mr. Know it all, how'd you know I was here?" She questioned trying to get off the subject. "I just followed the sounds of a dying creature." He said and she shoved him backwards off the log, he laughed and brushed himself off. "I'm your mentor, it's like we're connected, I felt you." He said sitting down next to her again. "You felt me? Well, that doesn't make you sound like a creepy molester at all." She said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes. "Nice job ruining the moment." He said causing her to raise her eyebrows. "We were having a moment? Gross." She said jokingly causing him to roll his eyes again. "Alright Mr. Molester, what were you up to when you 'felt' me?" She said, causing his the same response. "I was burying my sister." He said it so distantly, so detached, she felt sorry for him. "Well, I see you took a break from the depressing to come talk to me about the morbid, that's always good." She said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

"So what about you? What were you crying bloody murder about?" He asked turning the focus to her. "Nothing, I'm a teenage girl, I cry about a broken nail." She said smoothly evading any further conversation into her personal life, sadly she'd already forgotten his skill with detecting lies. "This wasn't a broken nail, come on, you can trust me." He said she looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, doesn't that sound familiar." She said causing him to roll his eyes, he seemed to be doing a lot of that around her. "Stiles and I got in a fight." She said he nodded urging her to continue.

"He doesn't trust me; he's accusing me of all sorts of things, accusing you. He's mad at me fir choosing to stay with you, I just don't get it, it's like he's purposely looking for a reason to stop seeing me." She said, Derek's mind made the connection that she and Stiles were a couple. It was perfectly logical, she wore his clothes, they shared the same bed occasionally, and they were always together; hugging, a few kisses. She wasn't one for so much PDA, so everything they did made them seem like a couple.

"I said some things that made me seem like the world's biggest bitch, not that they weren't true, they just shouldn't have been said in that way." She said, Derek's temper was rising, not at her, at Stiles, he had someone so amazing all for himself and this was the way he treated her? "Come on, let's go." He said holding out his hand to help her off the log. She took his hand, almost too grateful for the subject change. "I've got a new lesson for you, today's subject: wolfs bane." He said leading her towards the house. "Alright, my day's not going that bad, maybe we can hold off the suicide until next week." She said causing her mentor to roll his eyes. "I can see that, what I'm saying is perfectly logical, you said wolfs bane is deadly, deadly is bad, bad means stay away." She said as if she were talking to a child.

"Not when it's used in burial rituals." He said as they arrived at the charred remains of the once beautiful home. She noticed the freshly dug grave rather quickly; it was hard not to take notice when the smell of rotting corpse was in the air. "When used in burial rituals it keeps the wolf in its form." She looked at him with wide, unblinking eyes. "We can shift into actual wolves?"

"Only Alphas, and even then the form you take is based on the person you are." He said and she thought back to the glowing red eyes. "Here hold this." He said handing her a rope vine with the dreaded violet flower.

The body was already buried but Annabelle could still smell the blood. Personally, she'd never seen the body that the Sherriff had been looking for, but judging by the strength of the scent she didn't want to. The scent of blood combined with the smell emitting from the flower and the stress of the day caused her extreme lightheadedness. Derek looked at her with concern; she was swaying slightly, her eyelids fluttered, too heavy for her to lift them up completely. "Anna?" he asked, she mumbled lightly and the rope fell to the ground, it took too much effort to continue holding the plant. "Anna!" Derek shouted as she fell backwards and caught her just before her head hit the ground.

"Anna." He said her name repeatedly slapping her lightly, the girl gave no response and he lifted her light frame from the ground, he placed her on the couch lightly. He sat on the chair across from her sending up a cloud of ash in the process. This was the first time Derek wondered if the smell of the ash bothered her, he'd had time to get used to the scent. He still saw the house as it used to be, if he focused hard enough he could still smell his mothers perfume, hear his sisters arguing over something that now seemed to trivial. Her family may have been messed up, but as long as they didn't know what she was she'd be protected on both sides of the war. As long as they though she was human she still had a safe haven, she had people looking out for her no matter what path she chooses. Derek swore to himself that as long as he was around he'd make sure she was safe.

She groaned in her sleep and mumbled a name; he just wasn't able to make out whose name. She shifted and moaned again and suddenly Derek found it hard to control himself. He knew he was attracted to her, he just chose not to say it out loud, he'd protect her, not because he was her mentor, but because he truly cared for her.

_Anna shut of the computer and slammed the lid down angrily. "I don't think the computer really deserved that." He said jumping into her room from the window she felt her heart leap into her throat. "You scared the hell out of me." She said placing a hand over her heart. _

_"My bad." He said cockily smirking. "What are you doing here? You of all people know how my parents get. You really ready to risk your life?" she asked throwing a pillow at him. He smirked again as he easily caught the incoming projectile.  
"It's a small risk for you." He said moving away from the window and closer to her. "Oh, ha, ha, very funny, you're charming you know that?" she asked sarcastically moving over so he could sit on the bed. "Very charming." He agreed pulling her onto his lap by her waist. _

_"What are you doing?" she asked not moving from where he placed her, her breathing heavier than normal. "We're friends right?" he asked running his hands across her bare arms, massaging gently.  
"Yeah." She said breathlessly as he moved to place a kiss on her shoulder. "Wrong." He corrected, "Friends don't want each other the way I want you." He said pulling her closer and she noticed they fit together almost perfectly._

_She shook herself out of those thoughts, things weren't supposed to be that way between them. "Don't." she said placing her arms at his shoulders pushing him away halfheartedly. "Why?" he asked easily pushing past her hands."We can't." she said sliding her hands up to lock around his neck pulling allowing him to get closer. "We can." He said placing a light kiss at her collar bone earning a moan from the girl. He nibbled at her earlobe causing her to moan his name._

_He placed a kiss at her neck then looked up at her, his featured had changed, she didn't recognize him, but she did know those glowing red eyes. It was him, the creature who'd made her into this, the beast, her Alpha. "I'm waiting." He said before his teeth elongated and he attacked her neck. _

Derek placed a hand on her cheek lightly and her eyes flew open, and she stood up right so fast they knocked foreheads. "Ow." She said rubbing her forehead. "Sorry." She said placing a hand on his forehead, which was slightly red. "Nice dreams?" He asked smirking and she slapped the area causing him to curse in pain. "Good." She said then checked her phone, four, school had ended.

"I have to go." She said standing up and stretching. "Where do you have to go?" he asked following her lead. "School, I have detention with Harris, two detentions if I'm being honest, and I'd rather make them up now before I have to stay the weekend in school because of how much I need to make up." She said he looked confused but didn't say anything on the subject. He didn't understand how her mind worked but he had a feeling he didn't want to.

"You might need these." He said tossing her car keys at her, he'd had it all this week and she'd been telling her parents she'd left it at Stiles' house. "Thanks, I'll be back in maybe two hours. Don't put in the wolfs bane until I get here." She said easily catching the keys. "Only if you promise not to faint." He said smirking she rolled her eyes and walked out of the house.

The only cars left in the parking lot belonged to teachers or jocks that had practice. Anna parked her car in the first slot and walked to Harris' class.

"Miss. Venatrix, after the incident this afternoon I assumed you'd be long gone." Harris said looking at her briefly as she walked in. "Well, you know what they say about assuming." She said trying to lighten the mood, he looked at her blankly she nodded. "Right, I'll sit down." She said sitting at her usual seat.

"Why?" he asked out of the blue. "Why, what sir?" she asked confused. "Why come back?" he asked staring at her as if she were some kind of science experiment. "It's the honorable thing to do, I owe you two detentions; I plan on making those up today. I got in trouble I accept the punishment." She said resting her head on the table when he said nothing more.

She was grateful for the silence; it gave her time to reflect on her thoughts, her dream, the Alpha. She made a mental note to ask Derek if all Alphas could get into their Betas heads the way her Alpha did, invading her dreams, really? Especially such a good dream?

Her mind jumped to the time before the Alpha, did he really like her that way? She found him attractive, very attractive if she was being honest. Not that any of it mattered, it was a dream, a hormone induced dream, nothing would happen between them, no matter how many secrets they shared, they wouldn't be together, society wouldn't allow it, but then again, when did she care about society?

"Miss. Venatrix you can go." Mr. Harris said making her snap to attention. "Sir," she said looking up at the clock. "it's only been thirty minutes." She said, he nodded. "Yes, I realize that, but I have a parent teacher conference, you'll make it up at a later date." He said she nodded she could tell he was lying, today she'd eared a little bit of his respect, and he'd chosen to remove the punishment.

She picked up drive thru and called her mom telling her that she had a school project to turn in and would most likely crash at Stiles' house, although after the fight they'd had she doubted she'd be seeing much of Stiles.

She parked her car in front of the house she'd gotten so accustomed to seeing. "Here, figured you might be hungry." She said tossing a bag of food at her mentor. "Scott's choosing to play on Saturday." He said easily catching the meal; she let out a heavy sigh. "Did you try talking to him?" she asked he gave her a look that basically said that it was a stupid question. "Fine, I'll talk to him, maybe I can convince him against playing, and if we disagree I'll chain him up and lock him in my trunk if I have to." She said grinning.

He nodded, his mouth was full and then it dawned on her. "And if he happens to transform I'm sure my parents can subdue him." She added taking a bite out of her burger; he choked on a mouth full of fries. "What?" he asked angrily. "Well, Scott and Stiles are on the lacrosse team, they also happen to be my best friends, we support each other, meaning my parents insist on going to every game." She said causing him to stay looking at her eyes wide, she smiled sheepishly. "Was I supposed to mention that earlier?" she asked softly and he slapping her forehead.

A whole four pages! Aren't you lucky! Anyways, who do you think it was in her dream? I dropped several hints that could point it to several characters but you tell me your thoughts. Oh and another thing, I was thinking of starting either a ONCE UPON A TIME, SUPERNATURAL, or a PERCY JACKSON story, tell me which one you'd be most interested in reading.


End file.
